No Strings Attached Except That One
by FriendsTvFiction
Summary: Monica and Chandler have been Friends FOREVER. But Chandler wants more. Is he too late? Please review! It makes me want to update sooner!
1. Shopping For Clothes Is Not Fun

"Chandler? Do you like this top?" My best friend Monica Geller asked. I looked up. "Sure." I was never the one to go to with fasion advice. Monica rolled her eyes. "Wow, that top is amazing. Wow that top is so pretty. Wow that top is perfect, Monica!" she was instructing me what to say. I looked at it, and instead said "Wow, that top is so _expensive, _Monica." Me and my **friend** (just friends...) Monica were walking around the shops, unfortunately for me, a clothes shop. "Look at this suit. Try it on." I groaned. I don't wanna." Monica tutted. "You need a suit for my wedding, When I shall be Mrs Pete Becker!" Wedding. The word flew around my brain. I shivered. Why does that happen everytime Monica talks about getting married to Pete? I was in the changing rooms now. I tugged the suit on, and hopped out of the changing room. "Why are you hopping?" Monica asked. "I don't know. It doesn't feel... right." Monica laughed. "Mybe thats because the trouser is under your shoe." She bent down to fix it and I noticed how close she was to my... Area. "Getting a bit _close and personal_ ey' Mon?" She shot me a dirty look. "Keep dreamin', **Bing**!" As she said my name she punched me. Yes that's right. She _punched _me. _'There'_. Yep, she punched my 'personal area'. I opened my mouth in pain, and curled up in a ball on the floor, trying to recover. She giggled with her hand over her mouth. "Oh that's great, suddenly my pain is funny to you?" I groaned. She replied "Suddenly? It's always funny when you get hurt."


	2. Friends Can Hold Hands Right?

***AN* I know this is short. But duuuude, its about to get interesting.**

After 40 Million brides shops, bruised balls (thanks to Monica) and a coffee, she had found _the wedding dress_. "I love it!" She squeeled. She was smiling from ear to ear. She was wearing a corset dress with embroided jewels all aound. It then floated out into an amazing dress, and it made her look so happy, and she was still smiling. "_She looks so cute when she smiles._" Woah, where the hell did that come from? I shook my head to try and get rid of the weird thoughts. "Chandler? You okay?" She asked. "Yeah." I mumbled. I grabbed her hand and helped her down off the stool she was standing on. Her hands are so delacite, with her french tips and I know that she uses a speciasl hand lotion, and it works, Her hands are so, so, so soft. I could hold them forever. She looked in the mirror. "I love this dress!" She screamed. The shop owner came over. "Ah, one of our best dresses. Good choice." the shop keeper saw me. "Oh no! The groom is not supposed to see the bride's dress!" She gasped. Monica and I both said "We're not together." The shop keeper looked confused. "I'm not the groom." I said, obvious resentment in my voice. "Then..." The shop keeper started, "Why are you holding hands?"


	3. When You Gotta Go You Gotta Go

***AN* There is a lot of nail biters coming up. Due to Chandler needing the bathroom. It made me need it, just writing it! **

I looked down. Damn! Monica's beutiful fingers were still clapsed in mine from when I helped her down. I dropped her hand as if it was fire. The shop keeper walked away. "Lets go couch shopping!" Monica said. "Why..?" I asked. "Pete and I need a new one." She smiled. Again, at the mention at his name, I got angry. "Chandler? Are you coming or not?" I shook my head again. "No? Okay i'll ask Rachel." I snapped out of my anger. "No, I was shaking my head at... something else." Monica said okay and got changed. 7 couch stores later, she finaly found one. I had to pee by this time, so I was figeting a lot. "Okay. Great. You found a nice couch and I have lost what has felt like _a year_ of my life. Now can we go?" Monica was looking at the couch still. "Can we go now? Mon? Mon. Mon. Mo. Mo. M." Monica yelled "WHAT?" I actually had to pee quite a lot now. "Can we go?" I said. Monica narrowed her eyes. "Why?" She asked. "Because I have to go." I said. Monica misunderstood. "Go where?" She asked. I sighed. "I have to _go_." I repeated. "_Go _where?" She asked. I fidgeted. "Nevermind..." She sighed. "Sometimes I don't get you, Chandler Bing."


	4. The Bottle

***AN* And so the nail biting begins. I am sure you have all been in Chandler's position..**

Monica reached inside her bag and got out a soda. She started drinking most of it. There was a bit left. She waved it in my face, asking if I wanted a sip. Just the sound of the soda made me want to cross my legs, but I regained control of myself. "I'm good." I shivered. I was stepping on my left foot tomy right foot. Monica stared at me. "Okay. Seriously. What's wrong with you?" I bit my lip. I got my phone out of my pocket and typed the message "I have to pee." and gave her my phone. She read it, and went "Oh... you have to _GO_! Now I get it!" We will go to a coffee shop, then. Gratefull to her, we walked to the car and got in. She stopped me sitting and put a newspaper down before I sat. "I'm not a child. I can hold it. _I think._" We began driving. We hit traffic. I slammed my head down on the airbag part of the car. Monica chuckled and got out her soda. She had a bit left. I saw her get it out, she knew I had to pee.. and so i said "Hell is _filled, _with people, like you." She scoffed and drank it all. "Are you really honestly trying to torture me?" I asked. She handed me the empty bottle. "Wow. Thanks." I said sarcasticly. She raised her eyebrow, pointed to the bottle and then to the back of the car. It didn't take me two seconds to figure it out. I jumped to the back of the car. "I no longer have to pee!" I said, jumping back into the front. I was really gratefull to her. I threw the bottle in the bin as we drove past. "Well? What do you say?" she asked, teasing me. "Thank you. I **_love _**you!**" **I bent overher in the car and kissed her heavily on the lips, for quite a long time. She giggled, and said "Wow. Your really grateful, huh? But there's something you have to know." I looked at her. "What?" I asked. "Your never gonna live this down." She smirked. Crap.


	5. Bullying Is Meant To End After School

***AN* Chandler cries in this chapter. I thought it would be nice to see the emotional side of the character, and also how him and Monica connect.**

Two days after the bottle inccident the whole gang is sitting in Monica's. I sighed. "I have to go to the bathroom. Again. For like the 5th time in 10 minuets." I moaned then I gave Monica a look. I think I hurt my bladder holding all the pee in. Phoebe's voice stopped me. "Yeah, well i'm not suprised, Pee-Pee Boy!" She giggled. Monica scrtached her hair. I narrowed my eyes at her. "A-a-anyway. I'm going to the bathroom.." I said. This time, Rachel's voice stopped me. "Chandler, no need. I got a bottle right here!" her and Phoebe started laughing. I glared at Monica. "You told them? You-You... I would totally stand here and be really mad but I am about to pee myself." I walked off, but I just caught Phoebe's voice. "...Again." When I got back, even Ross and Joey knew. I stared at Monica, and even though I was pretending to laugh, I _know_ she saw the look of hurt in my eyes. I stormed out, into my apartment. A couple of hours later, Joey popped his head around my door. "Hey, Pee-Bottle, we are going to watch a movie." I didn't move, so he dragged me across. I walked in and everydody spluttered. I sighed and sat down, with a cusion to my stomach. "Hey, don't wet that cusion, Chandler!" Phoebe giggled. "That's okay, Pheebs, I still got my bottle right here!" The whole group laughedat Rachel's comment, all but Monica. I cleared my throat, and said, trying not to let my voice shake, "Thanks a lot, Monica." and then I got up and left.


	6. I Can't Help But Melt

***AN* I warned you guys about the crying right? It makes me sad :(**

I lay face down on my pillow. I was not going to think about Monica. **Was. Not. Going. To.** Oh, but Monica. Her sparkling blue eyes and her sexy jet black hair. Woah, did I have a _crush _on her? Monica. That's all I could think about lately. This must be love. I would never get her, though. She's getting married. Tears stung at the back of my eyes and threatened to fall down my face unless I stopped thinking about her. But I couldn't. so I let the tears fall. Monica walked in. I didn't bother to wipe my tears, I stared at the ground. She sat next to me on the bed. "Hey" she said, softly. She put her arms out, and I just stared at her. With eyes full of hurt and sadness. She looked me straight in the eye. I looked her back. She wiped my eyes with the cuffs of her jumper, and I melted into her touch. I lay on her chest and sobbed. "I'm so sorry Chandler. I never knew you would be so upset!" I just kept crying. Little did Monica know, I was crying for her. For what I now definitely loved, and what I will definitely lose.


	7. Moving On I Hope

***AN* I DON'T WANT TO END THIS SERIES. I have wroked really hard. I am going to keep going, y'all!**

I woke up in my bed on top of the sheets. My arms where around Monica. I was in heaven. I tightened my grips, and Monica moaned softly. That aroused me. I kissed the back of her head and she turned around to look me in the face. I so wanted to kiss her. I leaned in... and Monica did too. I was so close to her lips. She just smiled. She got up and went to kiss me on the head. At the same time I looked up, and we caught eachother's lips. It was only for a couple of seconds, and Monica pulled back. "Sorry.." I said. Monica smiled. My head was spinning. What kind of thing turns Monica on? I took my hand and softly grazed her side. She lay back down on the bed, so I did it again. She moaned softly. Our eyes darted back and forward... until finally i kissed her. With so much passion she moaned. She opened her mouth to say something, and I wanted to listen, I did! but... i wanted to kiss her more. I pushed her on my bed and then we made love. It was amazing. In the morning I woke up, and she was gone.


	8. Any Space In Your Mansion?

***AN* Times have moved on folks! Chandler is married, just not to nthe one he wants to be married to..**

Monica's wedding rolled around so quickly. Next thing I knew, she was sayng "I do." Tears stung in my eyes. And that was enough. I moved.

*Monica's POV*

3 years later

I was sitting in the kitchen, and the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Monica?"

"Yea. Is that Joey?"

"It is indeed. Listen, is their any space in your mansion?"

"Its not a mansion, its just... big."

"Sure. But, i need a favour."

"What would that be?"

"My friend is in a bad way, lost his wife in a freak accident. Can he stay with you?"

"Um, I guess. Is he nice?"

"Yup. Name's Chandler... you might remember him?"

"Look Joey, i have to go. Kianna is crying."

"God, she must be... 3 now?"

"This week. See you! Wait, when is Chandler moving in?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Joey that's not enough time to-"

"Mon, relax. By the way, he dosen't know it's you he is moving in with... quite yet..."


	9. I Would Never Had Stole Your Toast

*Meanwhile in the car, just after Chandler moved (after Monica&Pete's wedding)*

I sighed. My new friend Matthew said "Look, Chan bud. I'm telling ya'. All you need is a day at the beach with us to forget about...Mona." I raised my eyes. "It's Monica. And I can't. I... love her." Matthew sighed. "Whatever... I bet we can make you forget her!" He joked. I lay with my head off the window. The road went very up-and-down-y, and I get carsick. "Is this road hill-y or is it just me?" I choked. "No, it's fine, why?" Matthew said. This reminded me of being in the car with Monica, having to go to the bathroom really badly. "_Remember when she gave you the bottle?" _Yeah. That was really funny. But then she told everyone, that did hurt. "_Well, just think about that, how you felt, and then you will fall out of_ love." But then she came into apologize... "_But she told everyone! They pestered you for weeks!" _But she held me when I was upset. She is so beutiful. Her eyes, the way they sparkle... "_Okay, i'm going to stop trying to help you now. We're going around in circles." _Does this mean I'm crazy? I'm talking to myself. "_No, I dont think it makes you crazy until you answer aloud." _Okay, that's a plus. _"The minus is that your about to throw up." _Good point. "Hey Matthew can you pull over please?"

When we got to the beach I just stood in the sea, watching the waves, with my hands in my pockets. "She really messed him up," In heard my friends in the background. I sighed. She did. She messed me up.

**3 years later**

*Monica has a 3 year old daughter, Kianna.*

*Chandler is married*

I dragged myself out of bed, brushed my teeth, threw on my clothes and stole my wife, Janie's toast. She smacked my butt and said "If I didn't love you, I would destroy you." I chuckled. "Love you too." I opened the door and went to work.

Stupid computer. For god's sake. I inputted the numbers and saved my work. Does it actually save it? NO! I got home late and the apartment was empty. The phone rang, making me jump.

Hello?

"Is this Chandler Bing?"

Yeah. Who is this?

"I'm a doctor. A- surgen, actually."

A... surgen... Why?

"Well Mr Bing, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your wife has passed away."

No she hasn't. She is fine.

"No, im afraid she's not."

Your lying!

"I wish I was Mr Bing. I wish I was."

The phone slipped out of my hand and hit the floor, and I fell with it. I woke up in the morning to the phone ringing.

"Hell."

"Do you mean hello?" Joey chuckled.

"No. I mean hell. I'm in hell, Joey."

"Hmm... Because of Monica?"

"Hmm... because my wife died?"

"What? Dude are you okay?"

"No. I'm not."

"Im coming over."

And that's how I ended up moving. But where was I moving to?


	10. Sometimes You Need A Good Cry

I set up Chandler's bed. Chandler. It won't be THE Chandler. No way. Joey has tons of friends. I bet it's another one. Or, maybe Joey told me his name wrong. Chana? Charles? I bit my lip. The doorbell rang. I scurried down stairs to open the door, and to find Chandler (THE Chandler) scuffing the floor. "Chandler?" I asked. He looked up, and his eyes drained of sorrow and went happy again. But then, realizing that his wife was still dead, went back to sadness. I put my arms out and he didn't hessiatate to fall into them. He sobbed on me and I breathed in his familier scent. Still sobbing on me, I directed him to the sofa and sat with my arms around him until he had finished. "Thanks." He said. "I needed that. I haven't cried properly since..." He started all over again. I rocked him backwards and forwards, saying "Shh.." while he cried. Then he fell asleep on me, so I lay him on the sofa. I pulled a blanket over him and kissed him on his head. Instant love rushed into my system as I remembered our wild night together. Kianna came in. "Is that him?" my three year old daughter asked. "Yup. That's him... That's your daddy."

***DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! OMG OMG ADAFGSGSG! What will happen? Is she gonna tell Chandler? Are they gonna get back together? Tell me in the rewiews, if I get enough I will carry it on!***


	11. Chandler Is A Hard Name To Say

**Previously, on NSAETO:**

**"That's him. That's your daddy."**

"What?" Kianna asked. "Pete is my daddy." I gasped.

"Um yeah, he is sweetie." She smiled. Then asked...

"Then why did you say Changdllur... whatever he is called... was my dad?" I smiled.

"Its Chandler." She took a deep breath.

"Chaglen. Chandong?" She looked frustrated. I patted her head.

"Go talk to Nanny Mona and ask her to take you to the park.

"But I want to meet daddy." I looked at her.

"You dad is not going to be home for about 5 hours." She blinked.

"But he's right there," She said, pointing to Chandler.

"Why are you calling Chandler dad?" I asked. She shrugged.

"It's easier to say." She walked off.

I waited silently until I heard the front door close with a _click._ I looked at Chandler. He sretched slightly. _Aw, he looks so cute alseep. _Woah, wait a second. I don't still love him do I? No. I was kidding myself. I ran my hands through his hair. He sat up. The look on his face was priceless.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"My house." I answered.

"Why am I-" He began. Then it came back to him. A tear fell down his face.

"You really loved her, didn't you?" I said.

"Yeah. I... I really did." I have never hugged anyone harder.


	12. Please May I Choke You?

I was frying eggs in the kitchen for breakfast when Chandler entered.

"Good morning!" I said. He grunted in response. "Eggs?" I asked. He looked up and shook his head. Instead he began to pour some juice in a cup and drink it. I sighed. I wish I could click my fingers and make him forget. I put him a plate of toast down. He shook his head and pushed the plate away. I pushed it back. "Eat it... for me?" I said. He looked up at me with sad eyes and then began to slowly rip the toast. Pete walked in.

"Morning babe." He kissed me. I wanted to stop. Why? I married him for a reason. I love the guy. I think. I asked myself.. _Then who do I love? _Chandler's name was the first one to pop into my head. I gasped. I left the room.

I was drinking juice when Monica was kissed by Pete. My heart broke into even smaller pieces as I saw her kiss him. Her face looked deep in thought and then she left the room. Pete looked at me and held out his arms. I reluctantly got up and gave him a short hug.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I am so glad I still have Monica." was he actually saying these words? I cleared my throat, and said:

"You know what would really help me though this tough time is choking someone. Can I choke you?"


	13. I Don't Like It When Guys Hug Me

**It's about to get awesome!**

After my very uncomftable hug with Pete, I went upstairs. I found myself in Pete and Monica's room. I looked around. Nice room. Pictures of their wedding day, pictures of Kianna. And a bottle of perfume named "Lola". Very nice. My beeper made a sound indicating that the hospital needed me. (That's right, Lanie had always wanted to date a doctor so I went to medical school) I pulled my beeper out of my pocket to see if it was an emergancy or not. Nope. Pulling my beeper out made my cellphone fall onto the floor. I leant down to pick it up and saw a picture of Pete and a blond woman on a beach, kissing eachother's faces of. I picked it up and folded it in half, stuck it in my pocket and ran out. I ran downstairs and saw Monica sitting downstairs watching the T.V. I grabbed her arm and pulled her all the way up into my bedroom.

"Look, we need to talk."

"Why?"

"It's about Pete. He HUGGED me at breakfast." Monica laughed.

"Yeah, he is sweet. He got me perfume for no reason last week."

"Yeah. I accidently found myself in your room instead of mine, I saw the perfume. Lola, is it called?"

"No. I hate that perfume. His ex-wife used to use it. Blond hair, kind of bitchy."

"Oh, is this her?" I asked, handing her the picture I found lying under the bed.

"Yes. Wait, what is Pete wearing?"

I looked again at the picture. "...Clothes?" I asked.

She started crying. "I bought him that top last week."

I gulped. "Which means?" I said, hoping she had not figured it out.

"Which means he is cheating on me."


	14. I Think I Broke The Plant Pot

**This part is cute :3**

I was sitting on the stairs, listening to Monica and Pete fight. I couldn't pick up everything, but I heard the words "Bastard, coward, jerk," and "divorce" so I figured it was not going well. Someone tapped my shoulder. I jumped. It was Kianna, wearing her nightie and sucking her thumb. She sat next to me.

"Hi Daddy" she said.

"I'm not your daddy, sweetie."

"I know. I call you that because I can't say your real name."

"Chandler?" She nodded. "So call me Chan."

"Chan... Chan Chan Man" She giggled. She was still sucking her thumb.

"Y'know, I sucked my thumb when I was a kid. It pushes your teeth forward, and you will end up with braces." I took her thumb out. With the ability to talk know, she asked:

"Are my mommy and daddy spitting up?" I stopped.

"I don't know sweetie. I don't know." I kissed her forehead, picked her up and took her upstairs. I put her in bed and she said:

"This is my favorite way to sleep. How did you know?"

I smiled. "Because this is the way I sleep." She nodded off and I went back to my place on the stairs, just in time to catch Pete leaving. He turned when he heard me. He picked me up by my collar and said to me:

"Listen Chandler. YOU ruined the best thing that ever happened to me. And your gonna pay for it." Even though he had me by the collar and I couldn't breathe, I said:

"If Monica was the best thing that happened to you how come you went back to your ex wife?" because he could not find an answer, he threw me and I hit my head off the railing of the staircase. I was just quick enough to throw a plant pot at him before he slammed the door.


	15. Calendar Math

**This one is kinda short because it has a cliff-hanger. Tat's right, I did it to you again! :3 Please keep reviewing, it makes me smile. Tell me what you like and tell me how to improve. Love you guys!**

In my bedroom my thoughts wandered. I thought about what Kianna had said. How old was she now? About, 3? I looked at the calender. It said "Kianna's Birthday." I looked at it. The date. 7th of July. Why did that ring a bell? Again, I looked at the calender. I counted back exactly nine months, because I knew Kianna was born on her exact due date. My eyes landed on a date. A date I very much remembered. _The night Monica and I slept together. _I blinked and recounted. Nope, it was exactly right. I thought. _Kianna looked nothing like me. Well, her eyes were my colour. And her hair. She sucks her thumb, and she sleeps in the posistion I always sleep in. _I stood up and marched downstairs. All ready to jump at Monica for not telling me. She was sitting at the table in tears.

I couldn't do it.

Not now.


	16. The Magic TShirt

***AN* Because you guys have been awesome and have reviewed it, here is a long one. Oh, and FYI, Mr Tribbiani might be making an apperance..**

Monica looked up at me. "Why are all guys jerks?" She sobbed. I didn't have an answer for that, So I just brought her into a hug. She sobbed on me, so I quietend her and carried her upstairs in a wedding lift. I put her in her bed and kissed her head. I turned to leave but she caught me on my sleve.

"Don't leave me again Chandler. Not now," she was about to cry again. _'don't leave me __**again**__'? What was she talking about? Oh god. Did she mean that I left her when she was pregnant? But that's not fair. She was getting married. What was I supposed to do, stop the wedding?_

Monica sniffed and it snapped me back to reality.

"Yeah. Okay," I said, climbing in to bed next to her. I put my arms around her and we lay together.

In the morning I was woken by a small _poke _in my back. I turned around and looked with one eye. A small girl with bright blue eyes and sandy brown her looked back at me. Sucking her thumb. I rubbed my face.

"What time is it?" I asked. She smiled.

"Free" she giggled. Free? What the hell was free? Oh god. Did she mean... I looked at the clock. 3am. She obviously couldn't say _'three' _yet.

"Three o'clock? You woke me up for what?" She tugged on my sleeve. I got out of bed and followed her to her room. "Okay. What's wrong? I asked. She pointed under her bed.

"Monsters," she wimpered. I sighed, picked her up and carried her to my room. One we were there I put her on my bed, and went into my suitcase. I got out a t-shirt. I put it over her head.

"This is my t-shirt," I began. "Once you have it on, no monsters can get you."

She thought. "Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded, and carted her back to her room. I then went to re-join Monica. In the morning I got up and got dressed. Mon and Kianna were still asleep so I just went to work. My assistant stuck her head around the door.

"You have a new patient," she said. I got my clipboard and smiled.

"Tell them to go to Room 7." I made my own way there. Once I was in there I waited for the nurse to bring the patient through.

"Chandler?" I heard a voice say. I turned around. Well well. Joey Tribbiani, in the flesh.

"Hey." I said. He held his arms out and I gave him a guy hug.

Well. He hugs better than Pete. I actually feel comftable hugging him...

"That's Dr Bing to you," I laughed. He grinned. "So what brings you here?" I asked. He pointed to his shoulder.

"I think I dislocated it." I looked at it.

"Hmm. This might be slightly awkward, but can you take your shirt off?" He did it and I simply pulled arm towards me. It clicked back into place. He put his shirt back on.

"Thanks. How are you a doctor? You are scared of everything," he laughed. I smiled.

"I have always fancied it. I was going through medical school when Janie... left." Joey hugged me with his good arm. I put his arm in a sling and gave him a prescription for pain relief. When I got home I threw my coat on the chair and looked up.

"CHAN CHAN MAN!" I heard Kianna shout. She ran towards me and I caught her and lifted her up. She lay her head on my shoulder and I felf something strange. It was a nice, warm feeling.

You are hugging your daughter...

This thought made me smile. I put Kianna in the Livingroom and walked in to see Mon at the table.

"Hi." I said. She rubbed her face.

"Thank GOD your home. She has been a little monster. Gah!" I laughed and hugged her.

"She is cute, Mon. I would be happy to have her as my daughter." Monica sighed.

"Good job, because she is."


	17. The Birthday Invite

"What?" I cried. A couple of nights ago when I worked it out I had no idea it was actually true, I thought it was a coincidence! I sat at the table with my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry," she burst out. "When I found out I was pregnant... I got scared. So, I thought I should marry Pete and pretend she was his. Which I thought would be hard because she looks exactly like you, but Pete never noticed." I scoffed and rubbed my head.

"Well what do we do?" I asked. Monica shrugged her shoulders and I stood up. "I think I should go." Monica nodded.

"I'll see you at dinner." I shook my head.

"I think I should leave this house." Monica nodded. I went upstairs and into my room. I got my suitcase out and stuffed all of my belongings into it. I was at the top of the stairs when...

"Chan?" I stopped and slowly turned around. Kianna was standing there.

"Hey, Kia." I said.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Away for a while." She nodded.

"Then promise me you will come to my birthday?" I nodded.

She pressed an invite into my hand and put her hands around my neck.

"I love you, Chan Chan Man."

My heart melted. I cupped her face in my hands.

Of course she is mine. She is like a spitting double of me.

"I love you too, Kia." I said, and I meant every bit of it. "But you have to be strong." She thought.

"Wait!" She shouted. She ran along the hallway and came back with my t-shirt.

"You keep it," I told her. "And tell those monsters they can't mess with you when you are wearing it. And tell them if they even try, I'll kick their butts." She nodded. Then a tear fell down her cheek.

"Don't go, Chandler." I widened my eyes.

"You said my name! That's my girl." I patted her head. She looked down. "Come here," I said, and she fell into me. I hugged her for quite a while. "Look after your mommy for me." She nodded. Another tear fell down her cheek. And it wasn't until I was outside that one fell down mine.


	18. Being Beat Up Is Not A Fun Experience

It was quite easy to find Kia a present. I got her a bear. I wrapped him up and got into my car. Once arriving, I got out and walked up to the door. I took a deep breath and raised my hand and knocked. Kia answered. She greeted me and jumped, throwing her hands around my neck. She looked so cute today, all smiles. She took my hand and ran down the hallway with me shouting "Mom, he came!" She dragged me into the kitchen where Monica was. My heart stopped. Why did I have to leave things like that between us? She stepped closer to me, so we were only an inch away. She threw her arms around me and hugged me. I hugged her back. Still hugging me she whipsered:

"Please come back Chandler." I said I would think about it. Kianna dragged me over to the table, and showed me all her presents. That reminded me. I got her gift out of the car. Once opened I said

"This teddy bear has the same effect as my t-shirt. So if you wear the t-shirt and cuddle the teddy no monsters are ever gonna come near you." She hugged me. I went back over to Monica, minding all of the little kids I was almost bumping into. Monica smiled.

"For the week you have been gone, Kia wouldn't let me wash the t-shirt because it smelled like you. It drove me crazy." I laughed. Just then the front door opened. I didn't even react until I heard Kia say

"Daddy?" I span around. Pete was walking into the kitchen. He grabbed me, and Kia by the arm and pulled us together.

"Yes. So your the _daddy_," he spat. The whole party had went silent. "Yeah. I could see that. So, you stole my wife, and now you stole my daughter?" I didn't break eye contact with him. "Time to teach you a lesson, Bing." He dragged me up the stairs to his and Monica's old room. Throwing me on the floor, he began to stamp on my stomach. He then grabbed my arm and snapped it. I yelled in pain so he covered my mouth, stomped on my arm again and then stood on my head. Then he jumped out the window, onto the roof and then the floor. He got in his car and drove away. I heard tiny foot steps in the hallway.

"Daddy?" She stuck her head through the door. When she saw my lying on the floor she stepped into the room further. I opened my eyes. She sat next to me on the floor and traced her tiny fingers over my cut on my head. She then saw my arm.

She gasped. "Chan! Your arm!"

I blinked. "What about it?" She sniffed.

"It dosen't look right." I raised my head to look at it. She was right. My arm was twisted out of place. I said, very calmly, but with a not-to-be-questioned tone to my voice:

"Get your mom." She stood up and ran away. I could hear her shouting for her mom, and then everything went dark.

I woke up in the hospital. Monica was standing at my bedside. As soon as I was awake she lent over and kissed me.

"I'm so glad your awake Chandler," she sobbed.

"Hey, hey, don't cry, I'm fine," I said, stroking her arm.

"No your not. Look at your arm." I looked and she was right, it was in a cast and a sling.

"But now I'm okay." She nodded. A nurse entered.

"Dr Bing! I see you are awake." I nodded. "How is your arm now?"

I cleared my throat. "It's a little painful sure. But It's doing better. Did any of the bone chip of and enter my blood stream?" The nurse giggled.

"It's so weird treating your boss. Um, no Dr. Your fine." I nodded.

"You have a visitor, though. Should I let them in?" I nodded. Joey probably heard and wanted to see me. I looked at the door expecting him to walk in.

"Chandler? Look down." Monica laughed. I looked down and Kia was standing there with her teddy and a teary face.

"Hey sweetie, I'm fine. Don't cry." I lifted her up on the bed and sat up. She started crying and hugged me. I laughed and kissed her hair. She stayed stuck to me while I talked to Monica. She told me about finding me, and calling 911 when she couldn't wake me. She told me all about the ride to the hospital, and how Kia had cried and cried. The whole time Kianna stayed hugging me, lying her head on my chest and sucking her thumb.

"You really scared me, Chandler." Monica sniffed.

_'Your not the only one who is scared'_ I thought.


	19. Beating Up Someone IS A Fun Experience

***AN* Oh. My. GOD. Thanks for the reviews! Please don't stop. And if I am doing something wrong, please let me know. I love you all, and please enjoy :D**

Once home I felt out of place, even though I was supposed to be living at Monica's now. Kianna is watching me every second and Monica keeps locking the door. For dinner we had my favorite dinner, macaroni and cheese with cut up hotdogs. This was Kianna's favorite meal too.

Suprise suprise.

When we had finished dinner, we watched a movie. After the movie, Monica yawned. She said she was tired and was going to bed. She picked up a sleeping Kia and headed to bed. I put another movie in and sat to watch it. I was deep in thought when... **BOOM. **I was grabbed with two hands on the neck. I turned to face the person. Pete. I sighed.

"You have a key, don't you." I said.

"Yes. For God's sake, you had to go to the hospital and cry about it." I stood up.

"Pete! You broke my arm," He shrugged. "In sereval places!"

"I don't care. You could of been a man. I was a man. Instead of getting a divorce from Monica I just dated another girl." I could feel myself getting angry.

"You were a lucky guy to have her. You should of known what you had when you had it."

He laughed.

"I only married her for her cooking. And I only never left her because of Kianna. Then I find out she is not even my daughter."

"Lucky her." I scoffed.

He tightend his grip on my neck.

"No! Pete please don't, it hurts. Stop it.." He laughed, and doing so crossed his arms across his chest, proud that he had caused me pain. I saw my golden chance. I raised my good hand and punched him across the face. Once I had done it once, I couldn't stop. All of the anger from him hurting Monica, all of the anger from him breaking my arm, even all of my anger about my wife, and losing her, came out in punches. This time _he_ begged _me_ to stop. I managed to regain control of my punches and he screamed.

"I'll leave. And I'll stay away." He ran out. Satisfied, I sat back down.

"Chandler?" I turned. Monica was sitting on the stairs. "What have you done to your hand?" I looked at my hand. I had punched Pete so hard I had brusied and even cut my own hand.

"Pete... came in..." I started. She gasped.

"He hit you again?!"

"No. I- I hit him. A lot." Monica laughed and went to get a bandage for my hand. She wrapped it round.

"You have been in the wars, huh?" She asked, with her finger tracing the cut on my head that was stiched up. I nodded.

"Sleep with me tonight?" I raised my eye brow. "In my bed. You know what I mean Chandler." I chuckled and followed her upstairs.


	20. You Mean My Wife Is Not Dead?

***AN* Thanks for the reviews :D**

Monica and I sat at the kitchen table, bummed out. She sighed. I had an idea.

"We need to have fun." I got up, went to the frige and picked up the un-used mini cupcakes from Kia's party. I came back into the kitchen.

"We are going to see how many mini cakes we can fit into out mouths. The winner gets..." Monica started suggesting money. "The winner gets a mini cake." Monica laughed. I sat the cakes on the table. "BEGIN!" Monica and I began to stuff the cakes into out mouths, trying to count at the same time. We had a mouthfull of cake and we turned to face eachother. We stared at eachother for quite a while, until we both burst out laughing, spraying cake everywhere in the livingroom. We both took a deep breath and regained control. The phone rang and I answered, still laughing.

"Hello?"

"Chandler?"

"Speaking,"

"It's Janie."

"What?! My wife is dead."

"No. You _thought _I was dead. I didn't have the heart to break up with you."

"What?! How could you do this to me?!"

Monica started listening, brushing cake crumbs off her.

"Look Bing. I only called to say I'm pregnant. It's not yours. I was cheating on you."

"I..I.." The phone hung up. I put my head in my hands and thought. I was so confused and messed up.

Monica asked "Who was that?" quietly.

"Janie." Monica opened her mouth in shock.

"And she's pregnant." Monica rubbed her eyes.

"It's not mine. She was cheating." I started crying and Monica gathered me in a hug.

"She didn't deserve you. Your a great guy."

I scoffed.

"Look. If Janie can't see how smart, and funny, and cute you are then she is an idiot." Monica said. I looked up at her with wide eyes. "...And now I'm the idiot for saying to much." I smiled and shuffled towards her.

"It didn't sound like to much to me."

I leant in and kissed her softly on the lips.


	21. You Have Never Heard Of Nesquik!

***AN* You guys are super-awesome-amazing! I love the reviews, keep them coming. If there is anything you want to see, ask me in a review and I will include it in a story. I know some authors update their story once a day, some even once a week but I enjoy writing so much I can't stop. This is the second time today :) And there is so much to come. If people keep reviewing, I shall carry on! :D By the way, for all you Ross&Rachel fans out there, the first chapter of my new Rossel fan-fic, "What If" Is going to be coming soon!3**

I woke up the next morning feeling like crap. Monica was shaking me awake. "Chandler, your gonna be late." I moaned and rolled over. She pulled me by the hand out of my bed.

"I don't feel good." She paused and put the back of her hand on my forehead.

"Hmm. You are warm." she paused again and then shouted down the hallway.

"Kia! You need to get up now, your going to be late for pre-school." Kia's face poked around the door.

"Mommy I feel bad." Monica felt her head too.

"Hmm. Maybe you should go to a babysitter instead of school."

"I'm not going in today, I feel too bad. I could watch her?" I suggested. Monica nodded. She helped me into bed and lifted Kia in next to me. She tucked us in and turned the lights off.

I woke up around noon. Kia was still asleep. Her hair was stuck to her head and she was boiling. I shook her and she woke up. I picked her up in my arms and carried her like a baby downstairs, into the kitchen, and sat her down on a barstool. "Nesquik?" I asked.

"What's that?" She asked. I stared at her.

"You, have never heard, of Nesquik?" She shook her head. I got the milk out of the refridgerator, and a cup. I poured in the milk. She watched me with wide eyes as I added the chocolate flavor power. I stirred it and passed it over to her. She drank it all. "Good?" I asked. She nodded her head. I got a text from Monica saying:

"Don't forget to give Kia lunch." I smiled. I made us a sandwich and we ate, talking about Pete.

"My daddy dosen't just hit you," she whispered. I looked at her.

"Who else does he hit?" I asked, my mouth full.

"Me." She responded, in a tiny voice. I made a mental note to tell Monica.

After lunch we watched a couple of kiddie shows. Then she fell asleep, so I took her upstairs and put her to bed. I went back downstairs and fell asleep on the couch. I was woken by Monica several hours later.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hi."

"God, please tell me you have fed my child."

I smiled. "Yes, I have. You should check on her." Monica nodded and walked upstairs. I sat up. I actually felt a little better. Monica walked downstairs and said Kia was still asleep. She sat next to me.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better."

"Good. Kia still feels funny." I walked upstairs with Monica to go and see Kia. She was lying on the floor now. "Oh god oh god oh god." Monica was repeating. I turned her around to face me. "Chandler, your a doctor. Fix her!" I ran to the bathroom and came back with a glass of water. I tipped it over her head. Gasping and coughing, Kia sat up. Monica flung her arms around Kia and I helped Kia up. I sat her on her bed and asked her all sorts of questions.

"Where were you?" She replied: "Standing where I fell"

"Can you remember falling?" She said, "No."

"Did you feel bad before you fell?" I asked. She thought. "Yes."

"It was probably just the heat," I told Monica after we had lay Kia down to rest. Monica nodded and then all of a sudden burst into tears. I held her while she cried saying:

"She's fine. It's okay," again and again. I took Monica back to her room and when Monica had fell asleep, I got a strange feeling. Almost a warm, nice feeling. And call me crazy, but I think it's the feeling from being a father.


	22. Disscussions Over Nesquik

Kianna woke up with a start. Once she was awake, she tugged at my jumper to wake me up. I had slept at her bedside. She jumped and hugged me.

"You hungry?" I asked. She nodded. I took her downstairs and Got some milk out of the fridge. I poured it over some cereal and passed it to her. She started eating so I got her a glass of milk. When I passed it to her she raised her eyebrows.

She so looks like Monica when she does that.

I nodded and got out some Nesquik and got Kianna and I some. We sat drinking and talking. Monica appeared in the doorway. I looked up. She was all sweaty and didn't look herself. I sat her down and got her some water. She drank some and looked at Kia.

"Me and Chandler have to talk." Kianna nodded and left the room.

"What's up?" I asked. Monica bit her nail.

"When I tell you this you have to promise you won't go all... Chandler."

"I promise. Just... spit it out."

"Okay. I'm pregnant."

"What?! Really?" Monica nodded.

"Who is the father?" Monica's hair fell infront of her face.

*AN* That's right. I did it to y'all again! Keep reviewing and more shall come. By the way... Tell me who you want the father to be. Even though I _might _already have someone in mind.


	23. Labour In The Kitchen

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming folks!**

"Well?" I asked. Monica said that she would tell me the fathers name when the time was right. "The time is right, now!" I said. Monica looked up. She was crying. I smoothed hair and wiped her tears. "Come on Monica, you have to tell me." She shook her head.

"No. Not yet Chandler."

Weeks passed and we got into routine, buying things for the baby every now and again. I was happy when Monica came out of the first couple of weeks of pregnancy because she had horrible morning sickness.

"Were you like this with Kianna?" She nodded. We were sitting on the couch (3pm) in the afternoon because Monica kept throwing up. She lay her head on my chest as she watched the TV. I'm not going to lie, I was attracted to her.

She's pregnant. With a baby. She is going to have a baby. Woah, what if it's Richard's kid? I would kill him. She said she had told the father and they had no intrest in raising it with her. Crap, what if it's Pete? I would kill him too. Or it could be a one night stand. These things happen.

Monica's "OW!" broke my thoughts. I stared at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Okay, that doesen't feel right."

I rubbed her arm.

"Braxton Hicks," I reminded her. She nodded.

"Sometimes it's good to have a doctor around," I smiled at her, and Kianna entered the room.

"I been to school today! We did fingerpainting, look what I did!" She showed us a picture, of me, Monica and herself. Monica's stomach was big, and Monica and I were holding hands. Monica stuck it on the fridge door.

Later we had dinner, and then we all went to bed. I was still awake when Kianna poked her head around my bedroom door. I looked up.

"Why are you not having a sleepover with my mom?" I smiled. Monica was pregnant, so she needed her space. "Can we do something?" I looked at the clock.

"Its 3am in the morning." She nodded.

"I can't sleep. Anyway it's the summer holidays." I suggested truth or dare.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth."

"How many times have you peed yourself?" I laughed.

"Ask your mom, and she will tell you about me almost peeing myself in the car once."

Several hours later, It was my turn again.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," I said, for the the billionth time.

"Don't be a wuss, pick dare!"

"Fine. Dare," Kianna grinned.

"This is a dare for tomorrow morning. I have to be there. You have to walk up to my mom, and kiss her _properly._"

The next morning I rolled out of bed. I could hear Kianna was already up.

God, she stayed up all last night and it's early and she is awake. That kid has so much energy.

I walked down into the kitchen and sat at the table. Kianna whispered

"The dare..." into my ear. Damn. I had fogotten. I walked up to Monica and swept her into a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?"

"It was a dare." I grinned. She laughed.

"So... you fell out of a tree." I said, to a small child sitting in my doctor's room. The child nodded. "I didn't know I was going to fall, I just did." He said. After several other patients, I walked home. It hadc been a couple of months now, Monica was almost ready to give birth. I got my keys out of my pocket, and unlocked the door. I could hear screaming, and Kianna shouting for help.

"Where are you guys?!" I shouted, and Kianna shouted that they were in the kitchen. I dropped my bags and ran through. Monica was lying on the floor, clearly in labour. I sat down and instucted Kianna to wait outside. "You ready? Push," I was instucting Monica. After a couple of hours she had given birth to a girl. I cut the cord and wrapped her in a blanket. I then put her in a carryseat we had bought while I helped Monica. I gave her some water and helped her stand up. Then I drove them to the hospital, with the new baby in the back seat next to Kianna.

"She has blood on her." Kianna said. I explained to Kianna that she needed to be cleaned up. We got to the hospital and I was asked to wait outside because I was not the husband or father of the baby. The nurse came out. "Both mother and baby are healty, you did a great job."

"Can I see them?" The nurse nodded and let me in. I was carrying a sleeping Kianna, and I opened the door and walked in to Monica holding the baby. I smiled. I put Kianna on a chair and put my jacket over her. I walked over to Monica and she offered the baby to me. I held the baby, and looked at her cute little face. She was asleep, and her delicate fingers moved slightly. Monica sighed.

"I think it's about time you knew who the father was."

I nodded.

"The father is..."

**Badam bum, tsh! I did it again! Haha :) So tell me who you want the father to be, and then whichever one gets the most votes I shall use! Also, just generally review. I have 13 reviews at this moment, and I don't like that number because it scares me. :S Reviews make my day, so please go ahead. Should I carry this on?**


	24. And Then She Grabbed My Finger

**!;) Enjoy (;!**

Monica nibbled her lip.

"Monica! Who is the dad?"

"The dad is... um..."

Kia woke up. I groaned. I really wanted to know. Kia's nanny stuck her head round the door, informing us that she was going to take Kia to school now. I nodded and looked at Kia. She was asleep. It had been a long night for her. I looked at the nanny. "Would you mind taking her home, actually?" The nanny picked Kia up and left the room. I sat on Monica's bed and she gave me the baby. I held her and rocked her backwards and forwards. Monica sat up and cleared her throat.

"You want to know who the father is?" I nodded, holding the baby.

"First you have to promise me that whoever the dad is, you won't leave." I nodded and held her hand with the hand that was not holding the baby. She cleared her throat. "He left me a voicemail yesterday. It is my newest voicemail. Get my phone, dial the voicemail number and put it on speaker." I did as I was told, and the woman said:

"You have_ no _new messages, _one_ saved message." I pressed the button to listen to it, and put the phone on the bed so I could hold the baby properly. The message started playing.

"Hey Mon. I am just getting out of work. I will be home in a tick." The message ended. I tried to hear who it was. Then it clicked.

"I am the dad?" Monica nodded. "But... we never... did it." Monica raised her eyebrow.

"You were hammered Chandler. The day you woke up ill and stayed of with Kia, that was a hangover." I stared down at the baby. She opened her eyes and stared back at me.

Her eyes are the same color as mine.

I was about to yell at Monica, I wasn't ready for another kid! Just then, the baby reached and grabbed my finger with her whole hand, and squeezed it. And then I knew. I knew I loved her.

We arrived outside of our house, and Chandler collected the baby from the back of the car. They looked so natural together, he held the baby's head cupped into his hands. He smiled down at her, and I heard him say

"Your so cute. You are no doubt more your mommy then me." I giggled and blushed at his comment, even though he couldn't see me. We were Kianna at the door.

"Kianna, meet your little sister." Kianna planted a kiss on the baby's head.

"What is her name?"

**Not really a cliff hanger, but I need a name. Help me out, tell me a name in the reviews. And I don't know, while your there, you might aswell review the story. Thanks for all of the reviews so far, please carry on. ;)**


	25. When Kidnapping Occurs

***AN* Extra long for you guys! It's about to get exciting, sad, and fun. :-) **

Previously: Kianna: What's her name?

**Begin!**

Monica looked at me.

"I don't know what her name is." She addmitted.

"You know how Pete is my daddy?" Kianna asked.

Monica and I nodded.

"Who is baby's daddy? Pete too?" She asked.

Monica cleared her throat.

"Yeah." She choked. I stared at her, and as soon as Kianna left I pulled her into the corner, still holding the baby and said:

"Why did you say Pete? There was no Pete." Monica sighed.

"What was I supposed to say?!"

"Tell her the truth?" Monica bit her nail.

"Chandler, she is 3. She still thinks Pete is her dad, and I don't want to confuse her." I handed the baby back to her.

"Whatever." I mumbled, and I walked off.

I came down the stairs 2 hours later to Monica crying.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"The baby keeps crying and she won't stop, ever since you gave her back to me she has been crying and I don't know what to do anymore.." She sobbed. I took the baby off her and rocked her backwards and forwards while Monica sobbed into a cusion. When the baby went quiet, I put her in the downstairs crib and sat next to Monica. "She keeps crying whenever I hold her. Chandler I feel like a horrible mother..!" I moved closer to her.

"Hey, you're an amazing mother." She sobbed into my chest and when she had calmed down said she was going to make dinner. I sat talking to the baby and 2 mins later Monica appeared with huge tears rolling down her face.

"I can't make dinner." She sobbed. I laughed at her being over-emotional and gathered her into a hug. I told her to sit down and I would take care of dinner. I ordered a pizza, and when it came I answered the door and set it down infront of Monica. She began to start eating, leaning her head on me. Kianna was already in bed having being fed by her nanny, and the new baby was in its crib upstairs. "What are we going to name the baby?" Monica asked. I thought for a while.

"What about Lydia?" I asked. Monica nodded. I smiled down at the baby. She had her eyes closed. "Hi Lydia." She opened her eyes. "That's her name. No doubt." Monica smiled. I could tell she was tired, so I took the baby and put her in her crib, came back downstairs and carried Monica to bed.

In the morning Monica was still asleep so I left her, and went to wake Kia up. She was gone.

_That kid, she is already downstairs getting breakfast and its 6am._

I went into the baby's room, the baby was gone. I shouted down the stairs "Kia, do you have Lydia?" No reply. I stopped and froze. Something was not right. A strange feeling went from the top of my head all the way to my toes. I raced downstairs, running and trying not to kill myself falling over in the process. I reached the kitchen. No Kianna. I skimmed the livingroom. No Kianna _or_ Lydia. I ran to every room of the house shouting for Kia, no reply. I went into the kitchen, totally gobsmacked. There was a note on the counter.

_Chandler, It's Pete. Yes, I have the kids. You want them back? I am going to be returning tonight. If you are gone, I will give the children back. If not..._

My heart stopped. How could he do this? I ran upstairs and shook Monica. When she heard the news she reached for the phone but I shputed "NO!" and slapped it out of her hands. "If you call the poilce, he might hurt the kids." Monica nodded. "So I'll leave and you will get the kids back." Monica bit her lip. "So I guess this is it." I mumbled. Monica sniffed.

"Yeah. I guess it is." I leant over and kissed her for as long as possible before leaving her room and getting my stuff. I packed everything up and left the house.

**OMG OMG ADAFSG! What will happen? Will Pete hurt them? Will anyone else get hurt? What do YOU guys want to see? Tell me in the reviews!**

**✌ Peace out! And don't hate, you don't want to put that in the universe. ;)✌**


	26. Secret Meetings

**Oh my god, so sorry, my computer has not been updating me for reviews so I never got your name suggestions! I loved them all, but now it looks like we are going to have to stick to Lydia. I'm going to give her a middle name though. Love you guys and your reviews, keep them coming!**

Once Chandler had left I went downstairs into the empty house. I sat around all day watching TV until there was a knock at the door. I opened it. It was Pete. He was holding Lydia, and Kianna jumped and hugged my neck. He gave me the screaming baby, who then quieted in my arms.

"You can keep the brats, if you get back together with me." The kids meant all the world to me, so I had to agree. "Awesome." He kissed me passionately and walked straight past me. My cell-phone went off, I had a message from Chandler.

_Mon, I'm so sorry this happened :( Hope everything is okay, and I was thinking, how about Lydia-Mai? :)_

I smiled as his text and replied straight away

_I LOVE Lydia-Mai. I miss you so much, so do the kids. Maybe we could meet for coffee?_

I looked at the baby in her downstairs cot. I smoothed her blanket, and jumped at my text tone.

_I would love too. Wanna meet now? If I was you I would leave the kids with Molly._

I giggled at his text just as Pete walked past.

"Hey honey, the kids are with Molly, I have to go to work."

"I'm going to get coffee with a friend, I will be back later."

"Okay. -Wait. It's not with Chandler right?"

I cupped his face.

"Babe, I would never do that to you." He smiled and walked past me. I text Chandler.

_On my way :-)_

I got Monica's text so I drove to our agreed meeting spot. I walked in and sat down, and 5 minuets later Monica came in. She ran up to me and hugged me hard, and I breathed in her familiar scent. We had coffee and spent as much time together as possible. When I got home there was a message on the machine.

_Chandler. It's Monica. I just wanted to call and say... I lied. __**Pete**__ is Kianna's dad. __**And**__ Lydia-Mai's. I'm sorry I lied. But I'm with Pete now. I'm happy. Fine, I never liked you, but you had money. Haha, can't belive you fell for that for that long. Bye._

The message beeped off. I stood in shock. I am not the dad?


	27. Is That A Hickey?

***Suspenceful music* It's about to get good. And thanks for the reviews, they put a smile on my face and make me want to update much earlier. For example, I have updated two times today. Please keep going. Oh, and guess what/ Love you all :3 3**

**Previously:**

***Monica left Chandler a horrible message on his answer machine. :(***

After I had left Chandler the message, Pete released his tight grip on my neck.

"And if your friendly with him, I will kill him. And that is a threat."

I gulped, rubbing my neck to soothe the pain. Pete wanted to watch a movie so I went to get the kids. Lydia was crying, and Kianna looked terrified. I took them downstairs and we sat watching the tv in dead silence. I felt a text come through. Pete watched me as I got my phone out. A text from Chandler.

_Mon, what's going on?_

I went to reply but Pete put his had out, instructing for me to give him my cell. I did so and when it was returned saw what he had sent.

_What do you think was going on Chandler? You were rich. I missed Pete. If I told you the kids were yours, you would fork over. By the way, the kids hate you. So do I actually. Never call or text again. I don't want to see you at all, okay?_

I buried my head into my hands and tears stung at the back of my eyes as I saw Chandler's face upon getting the text. He would be heartbroken.

I didn't get it. Monica wanted my money? I trusted her with my life. Should I go over there? "_I don't want to see you at all, okay?" _Fine. If she wants to spend the rest of her life with him, I'm not going to stop her. Wait. This is a little to familiar. I could of stopped her wedding. But, she is happy now with Pete. I'm guessing that's why she sent that message. I will just have to let it go and except that I am never going to see her ever again.

She's gone.

And now so is most of my world.

I couldn't believe I could never see Chandler again. I made sure Pete was gone, (He was still at the office) and got out my cell to text Chandler to explain. My stomach did a slow roll as I saw all of the texts Pete had sent Chandler.

"I hate you," "Leave me alone," and "I never liked you, I have always hated you."

I gasped and texted him.

"Hi?"

No reply. I started crying at the kitchen table. Everything was so messed up. I bit my nail, thinking. In a last minuete choice I ran up the stairs informing Molly that I was going out. I slammed out of the house and got in my car. When I had got there I walked up to Chandler's new apartment door and raised my hand, ready to knock. I took a deep breath, my hand still raised above the door. I finally knocked. In a couple of seconds the door was open. I saw his face and I melted. He had been crying. He had tried to hide it but I had known him for most of my life and I can see right through the guy. He looked me up and down, and we stood there for what seemed like an age before I fell into his arms. He kissed the top of my head and I hugged him tight. I started crying as he rocked me, he was the best hugger in the world. He led me to his couch and sat next to me, rubbing away my tears and smiling at me. Then he started to frown. I was confused by this, until he asked me why I was being so horrible to him when I was at home. I froze. How was I supposed to say that if I talked to him Pete was going to kill him? And probably me too? And the kids? The guy could get crazy at times. I took a deep breath.

"It wasn't me," I whispered. I would not say anymore then that. Chandler started talking to me normally again, until he paused and stared at me. "...What?" I said. Chandler took a deep breath.

"...Is that a hickey?" He said. I gasped and covered my neck.

Pete had grabbed me by the neck and has now left a mark.

I started thinking about excuses. I realized that he would think I had moved on and forgot him. I took a deep breath.

"Its from Pete. He grabs me by the neck and forced me to call and send you horrible messages."

Chandler stared at me for a long time. I blinked. He stared at me, looked at my lips and then to my eyes again. I knew that look. He lent in and kissed me. I had been longing for him to kiss me again for so long, I melted into the kiss and he put his hand on my face. When he ended the kiss he cleared his throat.

"Mon? There's something I gotta know. The kids?" I nodded, still reeling fro that amazing kiss.

"Are they mine?"

**Keep re-viewing guys! Also please watch Matthew Perry's new show 'Go On' after olympic coverage tonight (08/08/2012) Don't miss! x**


	28. Don't Drop Glass Bottles

***AN* Thanks for the reviews! But I see those stoies that have like 77 reviews and it makes me wonder what I a doing wrong. I would love to get closer to there. Please just review even a smiley face to show that you like the story. And please tell me what you would like to see out of it too. You never know, if I like your storyline I might include it. (Mentioning you of course) Love you guys!**

Previously: "Chandler: Are the kids mine?"

**x!BEGIN!x**

Monica nodded. "Yes. The kids are yours, but Pete says that if I talk to you he will kill you." Chandler's eyes windened.

"Then why are you here? Your gonna get both of us killed!" I nodded and got up. I waved at him and left his apartment. I leant my head on his apartment door. Little did I know Chandler was leaning his on the door too. I felt the door open, looked up and I was met by Chandler. He kissed me and dragged me into the apartment and closed the door. We kissed for quite a while on the couch, and the door burst open.

"What the hell is going on?!" I heard Pete scream. Monica jumped off me. "Chandler." He spat. "I warned you..." He came towards Chandler with a raised fist.

When Pete came towards me I backed away, until he had me against the door. He put his hands around my neck. I was determined not to look weak infornt of Monica but to tell the truth I had not slept since I had moved and I was shattered. I was so tired and weak, so I let him grab me. Monica jumped on Pete sceaming

"No!" But he swept her off with a strong arm and she banged her head off the coffee table and that made her pass out. My instincts made me reach out to grab Monica to help her. Being a doctor I knew she had possible concusion. Pete stopped me moving and he reached and pushed on my shoulder. He knew how to knock people out. As he pressed on my shoulder I struggled with staying awake until I finally slipped into sleep. After I thumped onto the floor he kicked my head in a couple of times and slammed out.

A couple of hours later I woke up. Why was I on the floor? I looked across to see Monica sleeping next to the coffee table. She had blood trickling over her head. My heart told me to get up and help her but my head told me I couldn't. I couldn't even move my legs. I reached with my head for the phone but instead knocked it onto my chest. I dialed 911 and managed to blurt out the words "Knocked out, need help" and my address. I woke up later in a clean bed with a curtian around it. Where was Monica? I tried to move but my head was banging. I missed Monica. A nurse walked in and turned up the dial on my bed so I could sit. She then opened the curtians so I could see the bed next to me. Monica! Sitting in bed, on her phone. I wanted to jump out of bed and hug her but I was way too tired so I just held her hand across the bed. The nurses came in and gave us sleeping pills so we fell asleep and woke up the next morning feeling much more energized. Monica was still asleep but I jumped out of bed and kissed her on the lips. I had missed her so much even though I had been next to her. I was about to end the kiss but I felt her kiss me back. She put her hands around my neck and we just stayed there kissing untill Monica ended it and put her hands around my neck. She just kept saying "I'm sorry" and then the nurse gave me the news that I could go home. They were keeping Monica in for extra checks. I got all of my stuff, kissed Mon one last time and left. I arrived outside of Monica's house and opened the door. Kianna jumped into my arms and hugged me so tight. Molly, our nanny, handed me Lydia-Mai and I kissed her on the head. Molly whispered that Pete was upstairs. I called the police first and then walked in slowly. I heard him get up and I closed my eyes and hoped that he would stay up there until the police came. I sat still for what seemed like an enternity until I heard police sirens outside. Kianna grabbed my hand hard, and I was still holding Lydia-Mai. The police opened the door and I pointed upstairs. They ran up and came down seconds later with Pete in handcuffs and a woman he had no doubt been with handcuffed too. They rushed them out of the door. I high-fived Kianna and took the children to the kitchen. I made lunch and we sat down to eat, Lydia-Mai in her carseat asleep. I sighed happily. I was happy to be home.

When Monica got home a few days later she was horribly moody. I took it for about 4 nights before I snapped. We were in the kitchen, and she was yelling at me for something. I didn't even know what I had done. She kept yelling at me and then I snapped. I said horrible things about her being stupid enough to go back to Pete. As soon as I said it I regretted it. Monica looked at me with hurt in her eyes and then walked off. Her high heels echoed through the empty house. I heard her slam her bedroom door.

For another 3 nights me and Monica ignored eachother. She only spoke to me on the last night to tell me that Kianna had gotten into a good school. I asked what it was called and she moved the toaster to get the brochure. Doing so she knocked an empty wine glass off the bench. It smashed and the biggest piece jumped up and stuck into my leg. I dropped to the floor, trying not to swear. I was wincing at asking Monica to turn around, but she was convinced I was playing a practical joke. I grabbed her arm and swung her around. She saw my leg and reached for the phone.

"I can take care of it." I said. She nodded. She went to get some wipes and I had to pull the glass out. I then reached inside of my first-aid kit and stitched it up. It was really easy.

"Chandler I'm sorry that was a complete accident." She whispered.

I scoffed. "No, you did it on purpose because I was being an ass. I'm sorry."

Monica smiled. "I'm sorry too." she leant in to kiss me. I closed my eyes and happily accepted the kiss. When it had ended I stared at her.

"Monica?"

She looked up.

"What are we?"

She looked confused.

"I mean...are we dating?"


	29. Truth or Dare in a Powercut?

Monica thought.  
"We're just friends." I got up and left for work.

_Just friends?! What the hell. We had kissed loads. Fine, we're just friends._

I filled in some paper work. My whole room went dark. I looked out of the window, thinking the sun must of went behind the clouds. The whole sky was black. I could hear low rumbles of thunder in the distance. I had to get home soon, I knew that Monica was scared of thunder and lightning. Ever since she was a kid and someone in her street got struck by lightning. I heard another low rumble. I got all of my stuff together and told my assistant I was going home. Because I lived so far away from my work I was aloud to go home in a storm. I started driving and that's when the rain started. The radio was giving out weather warnings. I arrived outside of Monica and mine's house, and ran inside of the house, lightning striking in the distance. The house was in darkness. I flipped the light on, and nothing happened. I guess we had a power shortage. I called out.

"Mon? Kia?" I heard a wimper from the livingroom and felt my way there. Monica and Kianna were sitting on the floor with a torch. Monica was holding the baby. I sat down next to Kia and she crawled on my lap, stuffing her head on my shoulder. I kissed her on the head and Monica cleared her throat as Kia got up to leave the room to go pee.

"We were talking about Pete," Monica said. I sighed.

"Do you know that if you say his name 3 times he appears?" I joked. Monica laughed but said

"Pete, Pete, Pete." Right at that moment Kia came behind me and put her arms around my neck.

"JESUS CHRIST!" I screamed, jumping up. Monica started uncontrolably laughing. I tried to calm down and saw that I had scared Kianna. "You scared me sweetie," I laughed. She giggled and climbed back onto my lap.

"Truth or dare!" she said. Monica and I agreed because it was a blackout. We played for about an hour until it was my turn again. I said dare and Kianna gave me a dare to kiss Monica. Monica gulped.

"Why do you want us to do that?" Monica said, her voice almost a whisper. Kia took a deep breath and said all in a rush:

"Our teacher says that our mommies and daddies sometimes kiss to show they love eachother." I looked at Monica.

"Me and your mom are not together. We're not married." Kia looked sad so I leant over and pecked Monica quickly. I could tell straight away that she wanted more. Kia yawned and stood up. She muttered something about being sleepy and went upstairs. Monica and I stared at eachother for what seemed like an enternity until Monica made a sudden movement. I thought she was going to kiss me but she was really standing up. She took the baby upstairs and put her to bed. I sat in the middle of the dark livingroom, suddenly feeling out of place. Monica entered again and stood above me. I was still sitting in the same position as when she left. She dropped to her knees so she was level with me and then stared into my eyes. I couldn't hide it anymore. I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. We kissed for a while before Monica pulled back and her eyes fluttered open.

"Night Mon," I whispered. She gulped and kissed the top of my head.

"Night Chandler." She ruffled my hair and then went upstairs. I sat alone in the darkness thinking. If Monica and I were Just Friends then why did we kiss? I rubbed my hands over my face. She was sending me mixed signals.

Too many mixed signals...

And I was sick of it.


	30. Broken Promises That Were Not My Fault

***AN* Keep reviewing! I love you all so much! Tell me what you want to happen and I can make it happen! 3**

Monica and I sat at the kitchen table, thinking. She had not mentioned us kissing last night, and I was not going to. Kianna limped into the room, back from playing out. I stared at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Monica looked up from her tea to Kianna limping to sit down. Kianna looked at me and stuttered

"N-Nothing." I looked at her, trying to figure out what was wrong. We made eye contact and I tried to see through her, figuring out what the issue was. I got nothing. I exused myself and tugged Kia of her chair and tried to pull her out the room. She could hardly walk. I picked her up and put her in the livingroom. I looked at her and asked

"Okay. Now what's wrong." I asked.

"Nothing," She said. I sighed.

"Let me have a look at your ankle." She hesitated but showed me her ankle. "It's all swolen!" I said. She nodded. "What happened?" She shrugged and thought for ages before whispering

"I fell over." I didn't believe her at all, but I went with it. I bandaged up her ankle and we all sat around the house for a couple of hours, watching tv and then we ate dinner. We watched a movie and then we all went to bed.

At about 4am I was awoken by a small poke in the back. I turned around and Kianna was standing at my bed. I had moved back to my bedroom since me and Monica were _just friends._

"Kianna? What's wrong?" She bit her nail, which I do when I am nervous.

_God, this kid is so much like me it's scary._

I pulled her onto the bed, carefull of her ankle. She was staring at me but it was like she was looking right through me.

"I didn't fall over." She said. I looked straight at her to let her know that she had my full attention. "It was my daddy." I stared at her, my eyes wide open.

"Your daddy's in jail," I said.

"He was only in for 2 months," She whispered.

"Wait, he did this? He- that... I'm gonna kill him!" I jumped up but I was stopped by Kianna's tiny body. She held me by the shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone." I nodded, sighing. I hugged her tight. "I love you Chandler," She said.

"I love you too, Kia." She fell asleep on me.

I woke up before Kianna and walked into Monica's room. She was crying but when she saw me tried to cover it. If she didn't want to tell me I wasn't going to ask. I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her downstairs and sat her in the livingroom. I bit my hand to stop my anger and said "Pete hurt Kianna. She didn't fall over." My voice shook with anger.

How could he? I could kill him. He should still be in jail for what he did to me anyway, and now he is starting on Kia too?

Tears stung the back of my eyes. Then I realized that Monica had not said anything. I looked at her and she was staring into space. At that moment Kianna walked in. Monica stood up and walked up to her. She knelt down to Kia's level and then almost screamed "Kia! Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" Kia's mouth opened into an 'O' and she stared at me.

"You told her?! You LIAR! You PROMISED! You said you would not tell anyone!"

"I only told your Mom!"

"SHE COUNTS TOO!" Kianna yelled. I tried to explain that I had to tell Monica but at that moment Molly, our nanny, stuck her head around the door. Holding baby Lydia-May, she said

"Is everything okay here?" She handed the baby to Monica and looked at me, wondering why Kianna was crying.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Kia's screams filled the room. She kept screaming and walked up to me. She kicked my leg several times. "I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" She screamed, before being carried of by Molly, kicking and screaming. I sat on the sofa with my head in my hands. I don't know what hurt the most. The now spreading pain in my leg or Kianna's words. I think it was a safe bet that it was Kianna's words.


	31. In A Toilet

Kianna was not my friend. I hated it. I missed her so much. Monica sat next to me on the sofa.

"I talked to Kia." I looked up.

"And? Is she my friend?" I sat up eargly, waiting for Monica's answer.

Monica shook her head. "She is really upset. Go talk to her." I nodded and made my way upstairs. I knocked on her door and she opened it.

"Hi," I said. She put her hand out and I thought she ment to lead me into her room. I put my hand in hers and she pulled my hand inside the door and slammed it. I pulled it out and tried not to scream. I looked at my finger. Not broken, thank god. I walked downstairs and Monica looked up from feeding Lydiaher bottle.

"How did it go?" I held up my finger.

"Quite well actually. Maybe next time she'll _kill _me." Monica laughed and helped me put a plaster on my finger.

"Better?" I nodded. "Do you need a hug?" I nodded. She wrapped her hands aound me. It felt nice to hug her again. We were now just friends.

"Wanna go shopping? Not for clothes, I promise." I nodded and we walked out the door. "Let's get a new sofa for your office." I smiled remembering a couple of years when I had too pee out shopping with Monica.

"I want a recliner though," I warned her. We arrived at the store, the exact one from last time. I smiled at the memory. A the time it had made me cry, but now it was funny to me. We walked inside and I remembered Monica talking about how amazing of a man Pete was. Now it was just us. So much had changed, and in my view, it was for the better. It would make me the happiest man in the world if Monica was mine. I would never, ever, _ever _hurt her like Pete did. While we were walking to the couch part, Monica lay her head on my shoulder. I sighed happily. But then I left the sadness when I realized we were just friends. We walked around for quite a while until we talked to the sales person about a recliner I liked. Monica was impatient with me. She pulled me into the corner and whispered to me

"You remember that... situation... you were in last time we were here?" I nodded. "I'm... kind of in it now." I started laughing and she smacked me one. I tried to stop.

"You know what it feels like now?" we walked over to the couch.

"Chandler just take me to a bathroom, please," She begged. The sales person looked up.

"Miss, if you need the bathroom there is a one back there," she pointed back towards the other end of the shop. Monica grinned at me and walked off. I laughed at the shop assistant and told her about me having to pee a couple of years ago. She laughed.

"I'm sorry, next time I won't tell her." I laughed.

"She has been gone for like 20 minuets. I'm going to go and check on her." I walked down to the other end of the shop. I knocked on the ladies door. No answer. "Is anyone here?!" I yelled. No reply. I pushed the door open slowly. Monica was not there. One door was locked. I knocked. "Mon?" I said, softly.

"Yeah," She replied.

"You alright?" I asked, my voice almost a whisper.

"Come in here," she unlocked the door and I slipped inside and locked it again. She was just standing there.

"What?"

"You know how I said I want to be just friends?"

I nodded.

"I want to be more then that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really." I looked into her eyes to see if she was telling the truth and all I saw love. Smiling, I put my hand at the side of her face. She shivered at my touch. Lightly, I pressed my lips against hers. She kissed me back harder. We started fooling around in the ladies toilets. Giggling, we pulled all of our clothes off. We were laughing and then someone came in. We both held our breath as they came in, washed their hands and left. As soon as they left we collapsed in a fit of giggles. I have never had sex in a public place but I'm telling you now, I would do it again.


	32. Going To The Game

"Hey," I smiled as he entered the kitchen. Monica looked up and grinned. "We still on for tonight? The kids have a babysitter right?" Monica nodded.

"I have a question."

"What would that be?"

"How long have we been together?"

"Well for about 7 months you said we were just friends so about 2 months, officially." I concluded. Monica smiled.

"I am happy you remembered."

"Speaking of surprises, we can skip dinner."

Monica paused. "What?"

"I got us front row seats at the game tonight! Right where the camera's will be!" Monica cleared her throat.

"Chandler do you know how hard I had to work to get us seats in that restraint?" I stopped.

"So you're not coming?" I asked.

"So your still _going_?!" Monica shouted.

"Yeah. It is not often you get seats there. I'm gonna go."

"Chandler if you leave this house you are in deep trouble!"

I scoffed. "Fine. OOPS!" I yelled, as I backed out the door. "Don't forget to watch me on the tv!"

* * *

"Don't forget to watch me on the tv!" Chandler yelled, backing out the door. He slammed it closed. I slapped my hands to my head and yelled in frustration. It was a half hour until the game started. I picked up my book and settled down, angry at Chandler for leaving. After I had read some more I decided to take Chandler's advice and watch him on the screen. Yup. There he was. With a _banner? _How old is he, five? What does the banner say?

The camera zoomed on to Chandler.

"Monica, will you marry me?"

I screamed. Actually, I screamed and yelled and screamed again. Tears were running down my face. Molly our nanny ran in.

"What?! What's wrong?!" She yelled. I kept screaming and jumped up and down on the spot, pointing at the tv. "OH MY GOD CONGRATULATIONS!" Molly screamed and hugged me. We sat and watched the tv as Chandler ran out of the stadium. I heard the presenter say:

"Well that was brave. Monica, if your watching, congrats and Chandler says to check the kitchen drawer."

I got up straight away and ran into the kitchen. I yanked the drawers open, to see a small box. I opened it with shaky hands to find the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. Even though I thought I had lost my voice from screaming, I suddenly found it again. I closed the box and screamed once again. Molly ran in and screamed with me. I heard the front door open and I stood in the kitchen doorway, rooted to the spot. Chandler strode over and swept me into a kiss. He got the box out of my hand and knelt down on one knee.

"Monica? Define for me the word 'friend'. Because to me it can mean so many things. You have been my friend for a long, long time. I have always loved you as a friend, and I thought that's how it would stay, forever." Monica sniffed and wiped some of her tears. "And then you said you were getting married. I have never been so jealous. And that's when I knew. I knew all the times I had looked at you and thought 'My god, she is beautiful.' All of the times I felt electricity when you kissed my cheek or pulled your body close to mine. I knew every time you said the words 'just friends' I knew I wanted more. And now here I am, I have you. And Monica?" Monica was a sobbing mess by this point. Tears rolled down my cheeks. "I want you for the rest of my life." I choked. "Will you marry me?" Monica paused to sniff once.

"Yes." I grinned and slipped the ring on her finger. We joined by the lips in a kiss that told me everything I would ever need, I already have. We collapsed to our knee's and hugged each other, sniffing messes at this point.

"I love you," She said. Three words she had said a lot by now, but every single time she says them, they feel new.

"I love you too." I smiled. I kept smiling for the rest of the night, all through calling the parents, all through showing Molly, and all through telling Kianna. Monica had never looked so happy. And now I was as happy as her, just to have her in my arms.

**Wrote the Chandler proposing part listening to 'Fix You' By Coldplay, which is probably why it is so emotional. Please re-view as this was my favourite part to write, and oh yeah, if you guys don't re-view Pete will stop the wedding and take Monica and the children! ;)**


	33. There's A Knife In My Boot!

***I tried to make this chapter as funny as possible, just for a change. So please review and tell me if it made you laugh, if not maybe I will stick with the makes-you-want-to-kill-your-self-nail-biting. And also review due to the fact that I have updated twice in one day!***

Lots of positive things are going on in my life. Even baby Lydia-Mai was walking. Kia still had not forgiven me yet, but the stupid Pete hurting her had stopped and I was making her chocolate milk everyday so things were on the mend. I was sitting relaxing in the living room with the kids while Monica took a bath. Lydia gurgled happily and stood up, walking towards me. I put out my arms to welcome her. Suddenly Kianna pushed her over and climbed into my lap.

"MY Chan-Chan Man." She said protectively. Lydia started wailing on the floor, her desperate attempts to reach me now in vain. I sat Kianna on the sofa, stood up and picked Lydia up, holding her close to my chest. She settled down straight away as I kissed the top of her head. I rocked her back and forth and then I heard the doorbell ring. I opened it to find Janie. Yeah, that's right. My ex-wife who had faked her death, and then cheated on me.

"J-Janie?" I spluttered. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"He," Janie started, pointing at the little boy in her arms. "Is driving me crazy. You can tell he is yours." I stopped.

"He's not mine." I stared at the baby. He was all Janie so it was hard to tell.

"Of course he is. I wouldn't lie to you." She shoved past me and walked in to the hallway.

"Aaaand now you're in my house."

"I am," She responded straight away.

"But, the message on the phone. You called and said you were leaving me, and that the kid was someone else's, and that you were cheating, and that-"

"See?" She said, pointing to the baby. "He's all you." I blinked at the baby.

"What's his name?"

"Matthew." (**authors note: Giggle**) She walked with the baby into the livingroom and sat him on the floor. He was older than Lydia-Mai but they played together happily. Kianna had retired to he sofa, sulking from before. "The message was not my doing. I had to listen to Ray."

"Why, exactly?"

"You would do the same thing if he had a gun to your head," She muttered. "Plus, I was getting sick of him. He was no fun," She reached inside of her boot and pulled out a knife. She sliced open an orange from the fruit bowl and started eating it. I widened my eyes at the sight of the knife. "He was so serious. 'No Janie. You can't kill that man, it's illegal. Yes, so is hiring a hitman to kill him for you.' I mean, where's the fun in that?" She quipped, her voice mocking Ray. I had not even noticed that Kianna had the knife in her hands.

"Kianna, put that down," I said. She pointed it at me, and then suddenly ran into the kitchen.

"And then suddenly you cheat on him and it's like 'That is not acceptable' blah blah blah."

"Janie, I would love to stay and chat, but there is a three-year old with a knife in the kitchen, I should probably go take care of it." She nodded and I went into the kitchen. Kianna was standing against the wall. As soon as I entered the kitchen she raised the knife. I was against one wall and she was against the other, with only the table between us.

"Don't come any closer or the blond gets it," She said. I stood confused. I suddenly remembered. She was copying the lines from a crime show we had watched a week ago.

"Kianna, give me that," I stepped forward. I suddenly remembered what happened next in the programme. "KIANNA DON'T!" I screamed as she threw the knife. I ducked and it struck the wall just where my head was. I stood up and turned to look at the knife. I felt the energy drain from me as I realized how close I had just came to getting stabbed. If I had not ducked I would be dead. Kianna had her hands over her mouth. I dragged her out into the hall only to find Monica standing looking at Janie. They were staring at each other, neither one moving. I decided to make the best out of a bad situation.

"Monica, you remember Janie. Janie, this is my fiance Monica. Oh, and Monica, a quick update. Your daughter just threw a knife at me."

**Please re-view!**


	34. The One With The Kiss That Could End It

**Keep the re-views coming guys! Every single one makes me smile. And yes, I did cliff-hang you. apologies!**

"Repeat?" Monica asked. I said the same thing. "What?! Kianna, go to your room." Kianna left. "Janie, what the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

Janie grinned. "This is Matthew, Chandler's son." Monica looked weak.

"Oh god." She grabbed my arm and I tried to rub her shoulder but she pushed me off. "You told me she was cheating, Chandler. You're a liar!" She stomped upstairs and slammed the door. I looked at Janie.

"Woah. Well, do you wanna go to lunch?" I looked at her with no emotion for a couple of seconds and when I saw that she actually serious I walked up the stairs and knocked on Monica's door.

"Go away!" She yelled.

"Monica, please. She told me he was not mine, I am telling you the truth!"

"I don't want to speak to you!" She screamed.

"Oh my god why do you always have to over-react to EVERYTHING?" I yelled. I slapped my hand over my mouth. Monica opened the door. I thought she was going to forgive me but then she shoved a bunch of pillows and a blanket in my arms and I figured she was quite mad.

* * *

I looked at the clock. 11pm. I walked along to Kianna's room, after sitting Janie downstairs and giving her blankets, and tucking Matthew up in Lydia's buggy. Once arriving at Kia's I pushed the door open. She was staring into space and sucking her thumb, dried tears sticking her eyelashes together. I patted her on the head and sat down next to her. Suddenly she snapped out of it.

"Are you and my mom going to get a divorce?" I stared at her.

"Sweetie, we're not married yet."

"Is the wedding still on?" She persisted. I hesitated. I didn't know.

"Worst comes to worst I'll move in with uncle Joey." She started crying. "Sorry! I'm new at the parenting thing, I don't know how to comfort you." She stopped crying and looked up.

"Parenting thing?" She whispered. I froze.

"I- Uh, Mean with Lydia-Mai," I struggled. She raised her eyebrow and her face so looked like Monica. My heart missed her so much. I tucked in Kia and walked past Monica's room, resisting the urge to barge in and kiss her. I walked downstairs and into the diningroom, where Matthew was in his stroller. I stared at the baby. He looked all Janie. Not me at all. Hmm. When he giggled he sounded like Lydia, so maybe he was mine. I walked into the livingroom and lay on my new recliner, with the blanket tucked up to my chin. The light went on and I saw Janie sitting in the sofa.

"Problems with the Missus, huh?" I nodded. "Sit," She said, patting the sofa in front of her. I sat. "What's up?"

"You turning up with Matthew and saying he is mine totally surprised me. Monica thinks I knew all along and just didn't tell her. My daughter- _friend_ Kianna threw a knife at me, and I now have a son. So things are not good."

"Your daughter, Kianna? Is that what you said?"

I struggled. "She's not mine, she's Pete's. It's just easier to think of her as a daughter." Janie nodded. We sat in silence until Janie suddenly leant in and kissed me on the lips.

* * *

I sat in my room, having told Chandler to sleep downstairs. My brain whirred. Maybe he didn't know. I sighed and took a deep breath, and walked downstairs.

"Chandler, I-" I stopped in my tracks when I saw Janie lean in and kiss Chandler full on the lips.

* * *

**_DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNN! Omg! Will FriendsTvFiction actually break up Mondler?! Well, I might. Depends on the re-views. Haha, just kidding, I would never do that to you! I have my mind and my heart set on what's happening next... *evil face* Please re-view it makes me fly! High! :D_**


	35. The One Where Everything Is Messed Up

***Sorry! I can't decide whether to break up Mondler or not! *CRISIS* :(***

**previously:**

**"We sat in silence until Janie suddenly leant in and kissed me on the lips."**

It lasted about 1 second, I leant back in a flash.

"Woah, Janie, what the hell!" I yelled. Janie winked. I heard stomps on the stairs and then Monica's bedroom door slam. I froze.

"Oh no, no, no..." I muttered into my hands. "Janie, you gotta go," I motioned her to the door.

"Wait! Chandler!" She yelled as I pushed her out the door.

"What?!" I asked.

"Um, my child?" She asked. I ran into the diningroom and picked up the sleeping baby, walked back up to Janie and gave Matthew to her. She walked outside and I shut the door, locked it and ran upstairs. I could hear Monica crying and I lightly tapped on the door.

"Kianna?" She sniffed.

"No. Mon open the door."

"No, go away. Jerk!"

"She kissed me! And it was only for a second and then I leant back!" No reply. "Mon? Mo-Monica?" Silence. I leant my hand against the door and thumped my head on it. Just when I saw Kia sneak past me out of the corner of my eye. I turned around.

"Why were you downstairs?" I asked. She looked guilty.

"I was thirsty." I grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Did you see the blond woman kiss me?" I asked. She nodded.

"Is that why mommy is mad?" I nodded. She patted my head. "I hope everything is good tomorrow." She walked past me and I went into the baby's room and slept in the chair next to the corner.

* * *

I walked down into a silent kitchen, Monica and Kia sitting next to each other. I sat across from them and took Monica's hands in mine. She pulled back. Kianna looked at me and then at Monica.

"Mommy?" Monica looked at Kianna, twiddling her hair. "The lady kissed Chan-Man but then Chan-Man pulled back. She didn't kiss him for long but then you ran away and then Chan-Man made her leave." Monica looked at Kia.

"Really?" Monica asked.

"Yes, really. I would never lie Mommy." Kianna said, and then she got up and left to go and get changed. I took a deep breath.

"Do you believe me now? You ran off before I had a chance to shove her off me." Monica nodded and took my hands in hers.

"It's just hard to believe when you didn't see it." I put each of my hands at the side of her face.

"I love you. And only you," She leant across the table and we kissed. I got up and patted her shoulder. "Work time for the Chan-Man." I muttered and Monica giggled. "Kia hurry up, i'm not dropping you off if your much longer!" Kianna ran down the stairs and out the door.

"I love you Chandler," I heard Monica shout.

"I love you too," I shouted back, and shut the door, got my briefcase together and got into my car.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since the Janie incident. Family life had been awesome. Lydia-Mae had said 'Chan', Kianna was doing well in school, and Monica was offered a job. I came home from work. Monica was ill so she was in bed all day. I sat for a while in the livingroom and then I decided to check Monica. I stopped once I had gotten inside of Monica's room.

I couldn't believe it.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

* * *

Chandler was on his way home from work, I found, once I had checked the clock. I rolled over in bed and was met by Pete sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Pete? What the hell?"

"Hi, Monica." He smiled an evil smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to do you a favour. A huge, huge, favour."

"What-?" I started, as I heard Chandler come up the stairs, Pete jumped into bed next to me. I tried to shove him off but he stopped me talking. My heart broke ass Chandler came into the room. He set his eyes on Pete and me in bed, and even though we were both fully clothed, I figured this was not good.

This was not good at all.

***Is she gonna break up Mondler?! Not sure yet...***


	36. The One With The Kind Of Sad Birthday

***Sorry it's kinda short... next will be longer but I have been ill today... And it sucks because getting sick is for weaklings, it's for pansies!***

"Chandler, let me explain!" Monica yelled, finally catching up to me and grabbing my shoulder. I turned around and faced her.  
"What are you gonna say? He meant nothing? It was a one time thing?" Monica sighed.  
"I didn't sleep with him. He jumped in on purpose, to make it look like we had slept together."  
"Yeah, because that sounds true." I scoffed. "Then explain something to me Monica. Why was he in your room?" Monica paused. She thought he would never believe that he was just there when she woke up.  
"I thought so." I told her, and went to slam in to my room. She caught me by the shoulder again.  
"Chandler wait. When are you coming back?" Monica asked me.  
"Monica, you have a crazy life. I had a peaceful life, great house, loving wife, then she 'died' and I come in to your life. All of a sudden I have two kids, three actually. Then, my 'dead' ex wife kisses me, I pull away, you got angry, we made up, then BOOM, your in bed with your ex husband." Monica opened her mouth to speak but I beat her. "We're over Monica." Monica blinked. "For good," I said, closing the door in her face.

* * *

My new apartment was... an apartment. Nothing exiting, 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, kitchen, livingroom. It was my birthday today, I had had two cards so far, one off my dad, and one off my mom. I turned on the TV and flicked through the channels, not really paying attention to the people talking. The door went and I answered it. Kianna stood there with a wrapped parcel and a card. I bent down and she wrapped her arms around me.

"I miss you," She whispered. She nuzzled into my neck. I straightened up, holding her on my hip. I was met by Monica, holding baby Lydia. I smiled at the baby. Her hair had grown, I was sure of it. Monica handed me the baby and so I put Kia down so I could give Lydia a cuddle. She snuggled into me and I rocked her. I gave her back to Monica as Kia handed me a card, signed by the two kids. I unwrapped a present which was a photo frame of Kia and Lydia sitting in the livingroom smiling. I put it on my coffee table, smiling too. I told Kia to take Lydia to see rest of the house. Kia took the 1 year olds hand and walked her to my bedroom. I smiled at the fact that Lydia was walking properly now. Monica sat next to me, handing me a card. I opened it and thanked her. We sat in silence until Monica asked a question which made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Is there a one in a million chance of us getting back together?" She whispered.


	37. Nice To See You Again, Pete

***Sorry it's very late! I was grounded! Without further a-do...***

Was she kidding? I mean, I loved her, I had always loved her. I told her the honest answer.

"I don't know. Moni-" I started.

"Wait. I don't know is enough for now. Just... think. I'll take Lyd home but Kia really misses you, can she stay?" I nodded slowly. Monica shouted of the kids and just Lydia crawled out. Monica said something about Kia just looking around, but I was too busy thinking of Monica's question. I kissed the baby on the head, and they left. I sat on the couch.

Life has a funny way, of sneaking up you when you think everything's okay, and everything's going right...

About 5 minuets later, I realized Kia had been gone for a while. I shouted of her several times, but there was no reply. I knocked on the door. No reply. I tried to open it. Nothing. I was about to shout when I heard someone's voice.

_"So, what do you tell Mommy? You say 'I don't want Chandler as a daddy, I want Pete. Can you say that?"_

I was happy to hear Kianna's voice.

_"No. I want Chan-Man as my daddy!"_

I then heard her shouting 'No!" and then silence. I barged into the door, and again. My shoulder felt dislocated, but I didn't care. I banged the door again and again, the pain burning in my shoulder. I finally burst the door open. My worst fear was that they would be gone, but there they were in the corner, Pete's hand over Kia's mouth. Suddenly Pete spoke up.

"Gee, 'Chan-Man', your shoulder looks kinda messed up."

I spoke through gritted teeth.

"Let her go." I said. Pete grinned.

"Nope. And I won't until you say I can marry Monica." Pete said. I stopped in my tracks.

"What?" I gasped.

"I **am **going to marry Monica."

I put a shaking hand over my mouth.

"No. No, you can't. You had your chance, you had your chance with her and you blew it! But I am not going to blow it because we, are _meant _for each other." I said, determined.

"What, so you 'love' her?" Pete mimicked.

I looked at Kia. Her face was emotionless, Pete's hand still over her mouth.

_She wasn't scared._

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. And always will, no matter what happens. You blew it Pete!" He looked at me. "You blew it." I repeated, this time softer. He nodded, swallowing. He let go of Kia, and she ran across the room, and hugged me. Pete walked past me, patting his shoulder as he left.

"Go get her Chandler. And do me a favour. Once you have her, never let her go... and don't screw it up like I did." He walked out the house and shut the door. I went around the house, locking the doors and windows with my good arm. I sat next to Kianna on the couch. Everything was silent until she spoke up.

"Did you mean it?" She asked. I knew exactly what she was talking about, but I still asked.

"Mean what?" I said.

"Do you still love my mommy?"


	38. When Children Speak Up

***Because you guys reviewed, I have decided to give you a double whammy. That sounds disturbing. I hope Imade you all fangirl!***

I swallowed when she asked that question.

"Y'know, Love is a tricky thing…" I said. Kianna raised her eyebrow.

"Chandler." She said. I smiled at her.

"You look just like your mom when you do that." I said. She smacked me on the shoulder.

"Ow!" I whined. She giggled.

"Maybe we should go home." She almost whispered. I nodded and grabbed her stuff, _locked the door_, and took her to the car. I drove with one hand, my other arm resting on my leg. She was humming a song.

"What song is that?" I asked.

"It's about irony." She said.

"Yeah, but what's it called?" I asked. She looked at me with a are-you-kidding-me face and then said

"Ironic!" I laughed.

"Sing more." I said.

"_A traffic jam when you're already late  
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
And then meeting his beautiful wife_

_And isn't it ironic...don't you think  
A little too ironic...and, yeah, I really do think..._"

I smiled at her. "You have an amazing voice."

She smiled happily and looked out of the window.

Line

I walked down Monica's drive, holding Kia's hand with my bad arm and carrying her stuff in the other. I knocked on the door and Monica answered. Without realising what I was doing, I kissed her cheek. I then handed her Kia's stuff and looked her straight in the eye.

"We need to talk." I said. She simply nodded and pulled my bad arm to take me inside. I didn't move.

"Other arm," I said. She looked confused but dropped my bad arm and picked up my good one. She took me through the house, up the stairs and into her room. She patted the bed and I sat down, and patted her hand. I felt something and looked down.

"You're still wearing your engagement ring," I said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah. It's just so pretty. I love it." I nodded.

"Oh, on a lighter note, your phycho ex-husband broke into my flat, captured your daughter, and told me that he wouldn't let the poor girl go until I said you could marry him." Monica gasped.

"But he let her go," Monica said. I nodded. "So I have to marry Pete?!" My eyes widened.

"No! No no no, I talked to him and convinced him that it was over." Monica nodded.

"So, Chandler. Let me ask you something. What did you say to Pete?" I gulped.

"Nothing much," I said. Then I heard a voice from the corner. (Not Pete, don't worry!) It was Kianna.

"Well, Mommy. He is lying. He said that he loves you and he always will." The room went deadly silent, Monica stared at me with her eyes wide and her mouth open. And no-body said anything for what seemed like hours. Until finally, after what seemed like 7 hours, Monica began to speak.


	39. What A Strange Contract

***The next chapter is the last chapter, unless you guys request an epilogue. Thank you for staying with this story!***

"Kianna, Chandler and I have to talk." I said. Kianna walked out of the room. I looked at Chandler. "Here's the deal, Chandler. Our wedding is in a week. I will be there. I hope you will be too." I walked out of the room, sighing deeply. I led Kia back to the kitchen, and heard Chandler leaving the house. I sighed and continued cooking. I noticed Kianna had been gone for a while, so I called for her. No response. My heart raced as I realized this is what happened when Pete took her from Chandler. I ran into her room. Not there. Nearly crying, I ran into my room to call Chandler. Kianna was there. I stopped and looked around. No Pete. She was stroking my wedding dress lovingly. I squeezed her shoulder, and she sighed.

"Are you gonna marry Chandler?" She said. I shrugged. "He will come. I can feel it." I smiled, hoping she was right.

* * *

The day of the wedding came by in a blur. I had no idea why I was going through with all this planning, Chandler had not spoken to me since He dropped off Kianna. I was waiting for Kianna to come back inside, to start getting ready. All of a sudden, the door slammed open. Kianna stood there, tears running down her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Pete—Baby—Stolen…" She said, through tears. I ran to the phone and called Pete's number.

"Hello Monica."

"Give me the baby."

"I will, as soon as you sign the piece of paper Kianna has." I looked at Kianna, who was waving the paper. "It states that unless Romeo Bing turns up to the wedding, you will be marrying me."

"But that's not fair," I lowered my voice. "He probably won't come." Pete laughed.

"He defiantly won't come. Last I heard he was off to England." I stopped.

"What?! But that means he won't be there!" I screamed.

"Exactly. Sign the paper. I have the baby, remember." I sighed and put the phone down.

_You idiot Chandler. You total fool._

I signed the paper and gave it back to Kianna, she ran out of the door and minuets later came back with the baby. We all went upstairs to get dressed and I looked at my dress in the mirror. I remembered picking it out, knowing it was _the _dress. Now it was not so special, it was for Pete. I wiped my eyes. I remembered Chandler and I dress shopping for Pete and I's wedding.

_*__**FLASHBACK* (Chapter 2) *FLASHBACK***_

_"I love this dress!" I screamed. The shop owner came over. _

_"Ah, one of our best dresses. Good choice." the shop keeper saw Chandler. "Oh no! The groom is not supposed to see the bride's dress!" She gasped. Chandler and I both said _

_"We're not together." The shop keeper looked confused. _

_"I'm not the groom." Chandler said. _

_"Then..." The shop keeper started, "Why are you holding hands?"_

I smiled as I remembered that day. Chandler had dropped my hands as if they were fire. I thought about how much we had been through. We had two children together. I got the girls ready, and stepped into the waiting limo. We picked up Rachel, Phoebe, Joey, and Ross, who were staying at a hotel. I explained the situation, and they all sat in silence afterwards. They were all waiting to ask one question.

"Do you think he'll turn up?" But no-one asked. Partly because we knew the answer. He was probably already in England. Kianna chatted happily to everyone. We arrived at the chapel and I walked inside, waiting for my future husband to arrive.

* * *

***Chandler's P.O.V***

Damn airports. Damn weather. I couldn't get a flight to England. My cell-phone started ringing. Joey. I answered.

"Yeah?"

"Where the hell are you?!"

"I'm at the airport. Waiting for a flight to England."

"Get your ass over here now!"

"What? Why?"

"Pete made Monica sign a contract saying she has to marry him. And the only way that can be avoided is if you get there before Pete! I know you said you don't want to marry her, but c'mon Chandler. Don't make her marry Pete. Marry her to get her out of it. And even then, you can still divorce her." Joey said. I thought for 2 seconds.

"I'm on my way."

"That's my boy!" Joey said, before I hung up. I checked the time. A half hour until the wedding. Oh god. I was at the airport. I was never going to make it.

I was going to have to watch the woman I love marry another man.

For the second time.

* * *

**OMG, OMG, OMG! Will Chandler make it? Or will Monica have to marry Pete? Don't be mad about the cliff-hanger... you know I love them. Because I know what's gonna happen, and you guys don't :P I would love to make it to 100 reviews before this story is over. Tell you what, If I get 100 reviews on this chapter and the next one (right now I am at 66 reviews...) I will post an epilogue. Even if it is an anonymous review, just tell me if you enjoyed the story.**


	40. What It Comes Down To

***Hey there! I am sorry, but this is the last chapter. Unless a get a lot of requests for a epilogue. So review away! I have loved writing this, and making the journey from a writer in part time to a life choice. And you, Constant Reader, that is down to you. Yes, you. And your awesome reviews. They make me a better writer. I love you all.**

**Okay, so that was extremely cheesy. But it's all true!**

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read/review/enjoy. This has been an awesome journey. And yes, I did cry writing Chandler's part.**

**FriendsTvFiction (Sophie) xo***

_"Okay, I am not going to make it. I am going to get there right as they are about to get married!"_

Chandler calculated in his head. He didn't want to marry Monica anymore. Sure, he loved her, he would always love her. But it was too complicated. He had to try. Even if he just divorced her. She wouldn't have to marry Pete.

When he got outside, he called down a taxi and hopped in, giving the directions for the chapel. On the drive there, he updated Joey via text. As he pulled up outside the chapel and jumped out, he could only hope he had beaten Pete.

Line

"Miss Geller? The vicar is ready for you." A woman's voice pulled Monica from her dream state. She stood up, smoothed her dress, and walked from her 'room' to inside the chapel. No man here yet. She stood and looked at the vicar. All of a sudden, the door slammed open. Everyone in the chapel turned to face Monica's future husband.

_Chandler._

Was that really him? Yes, it was. He was walking towards her. Monica thought it would be inappropriate to kiss him, so she simply ran over to him and he swept her into his arms. He smelt like the outside. He was so cold, and not wearing a jacket. They walked hand and hand to the front of the aisle, where the vicar married them. Monica was afraid Chandler would not have a speech prepared, but it was clear Chandler just said what was in his heart. With a crack in his voice, and a tear in his eye, he began to speak.

"Monica. The name I have said so many times. Some happily, some s-sad. But it doesn't matter. We have two w-wonderful children together. I came down here to get you out of marrying Pete. But when I saw you run down that aisle towards me, I knew. That—That this," Chandler gestured between them. "This, is meant to be. Think about it. We have been split apart so many times. And it's obvious someone up there," Chandler looked at the ceiling. "Really wants us to be together. And I think I agree with them. I love you. And we are done Monica… Done being stupid. This…" Chandler wiped a tear from his face. "This is it." The vicar simply patted Chandler's shoulder, announced the new bride and groom, and walked off, and with teary eyes, the rest of the group did, leaving the newlyweds staring into each other's eyes. Joey, being the last one out, shut the door and it echoed around the empty hall, filling the silence.

_The beautiful, still silence._

Monica fell into Chandler and they sobbed on to each other, Glad that it all worked out. They fell to their knees and hugged for several minutes, Chandler happy to have her there in his arms.

Chandler only realized, as Monica finally kissed him, how much he had missed her. Her beautiful eyes, her warm smile, and her lips. God he had missed her lips. Monica ran off to find the group, and Chandler went to get his coat. He stopped in his tracks upon entering the coat room, as Pete sat there, twiddling his old ring. Chandler simply sat next to him.

"Hey, so I have a question. How long have you been here?" Chandler said. Pete sighed.

"I was here an hour before you." He muttered. Chandler blinked.

"But... that means... wait a second—-how? What?" Chandler said.

"I saw how she hugged you. She missed you. You guys are in love. You guys—are meant for each other. Do me a favour Chandler," Pete started. Chandler looked in his eyes, which he only did with close friends, because with other people it was awkward. "If you do get her, and she stays, don't be foolish. She is an awesome wife. She is loving, and devoting, and kind. And I hope you have a wonderful life with her." Pete said. And with that, he got up and left, Chandler just staring into space.

Line

2 weeks later

Chandler rolled over in bed, his eyes instantly meeting his new gorgeous wife's. She stroked his hair, and doing so, made him realize just how lucky he really was. The moment was ruined when Monica suddenly jumped up and bolted to the bathroom. Chandler heard her being sick, and straight away started to worry. Then, a huge smile spread across his face. He knew. Monica came back into the room and lay down again, noticing his smile.

"What's funny?" She asked.

"_I know something you don't…_" He sang. Monica smiled.

"What?" She said.

"You're gonna have a baby." He said. Monica scoffed, and then two seconds later slapped her hand to her mouth, realizing he was probably right.

"You're right. I'm late. I just put it down to stress." She said. Chandler smiled, and then realized Monica looked worried.

"It—It is mine, right?" He asked, dreading the answer. Monica stared at him.

"Yes! Of course it's yours. I would never do that to you," She said.

"Then why the worried face?" He said.

"You're right. We can do this. Actually, this is the life I have always wanted. I just never realized it would be you who completed the puzzle." Monica smiled.

"Ditto," Chandler said, kissing her. They walked hand in hand past their two beautiful children playing with their nanny happily, and into the kitchen, out into the garden. The morning sun shone down, and Chandler sat hand in hand on the bench.

_He was in the perfect world._

_He had a perfect house._

_He had the perfect wife._

_He had a perfect life._


	41. Look Who's Back, Back Again

***Hey! Omg, an update to this? I bet you thought you were going mad. No, you're quite sane. I have decided to carry this on, maybe to 50 chapters or more, depending on when people get sick of it. If you are completely new here, good luck reading this whole fic :D If you want to thank someone for suggesting I update this, thank Bnoelled1519! She gave me this idea. Check out her fics, they're awesome. Happy reading! I leave you with a tiny clue of what's coming up.**

_**Look who's back, back again... :)**_

* * *

"Hey sweetie, how you feeling?" Monica asked as she walked in to see Chandler.  
"Better," He said.  
"Liar." She laughed. He smiled and she felt his head. "You're still warm. I'll go pick up something to bring your fever down. I'll take the kids." Monica walked upstairs to Kianna's room, seeing her three children playing.

Kianna.

Kianna was her eldest, and had just turned 10. She had Monica's raven hair, but Monica had always saw Chandler when she looked at her. Kianna had Chandler's eyes. And when Monica and Chandler made a 'No Strings Attached' agreement, a couple of months later she found out about Kianna. She was the string that was always going to be attached. And in a way, Monica liked that. If it wasn't for Kianna, her and Chandler might have never gotten together.

Lydia-Mai.

Lydia was 6, nearly 7. She was Chandler and Monica's second child. Monica remembered finding out about her. Lydia was the splitting double of her father, which his brown hair that almost turned blonde in the sun. She had his eyes too. She knew she was Chandler's, and was terrified to tell him. She hadn't told him until after Lydia was born, and Chandler had grown attached straight away. Lydia was another string that would always be attached, no matter what.

Daniel.

He was the youngest, 3 years old. Monica had found out about him after Chandler and her got married. They had been so excited, and when the day finally came, had found out they had a boy. Monica had wanted a child named Daniel, so had named him. Chandler got to name Lydia-Mai, and Monica named Kianna. Monica loved watching Chandler and Daniel playing, they were perfect. Her whole family was perfect. Daniel took after Monica, her raven hair, and her eyes. Daniel, was the last string.  
"Come on kids, we're going shopping," Monica said.  
"What for?" Lydia asked.  
"Medicine for daddy." Monica said. Kianna crossed her arms.  
"Is he still being lazy?" She asked, her expression price-less.  
"Daddy's not lazy, he doesn't feel good," Lydia said.  
"I think he's being lazy." Kianna said, and left the room. Lydia skipped after her.  
"You okay Dan?" Monica asked, bending down to the little boys level.  
"Is daddy going to the hop-i-tal?" He asked.  
"No. Unless he gets worse, but the medicine will fix him." Monica said.  
"How does med-y-sine work?" He asked.  
"You're too young for science." Monica said, putting a coat on Daniel and taking his hand, walking downstairs to see Kianna and Lydia tickling Chandler. Chandler was laughing uncontrollably. "Stop it girls, leave daddy alone." Laughing so much had made Chandler cough, so Monica got him a drink. She turned the tv on a channel she knew he loved, and kissed his head. "I'll be back soon." She said.  
"Kay," Chandler said softly. She picked Daniel up, and held Lydia's hand, Kianna walking next to them. She got them in the car and they drove to the shops.

* * *

"Daniel, put that down. Lydia, leave the dog alone, he's helping that man. Kianna, get over here!" Monica said, trying to gather the children up. She looked at the aisle, and spotted what she needed, fever reducer. She picked it up and shouted of the kids again.  
"Having trouble?" A voice asked. Monica turned around. A sinking feeling spread throughout her.  
"Pete. Um, no I'm good."  
"So how've you been?" He asked, a genuine smile on his face.  
"I've been good." Monica said, smiling back.  
"Mommy, who's that?" Daniel asked, tugging at Monica's shirt.  
"I'm Pete. What's your name?" He asked.  
"Daniel." Daniel said, before losing interest and joining Lydia. Kianna walked up and froze as she saw Pete.  
"Mom, can we go?" She asked, taking Monica's hand.  
"Yeah," Monica said. She grabbed the other two children.  
"Bye Pete." She said, and as she walked out of the aisle she heard him say something which made her feel an extremely unsettled feeling.

"See you soon."


	42. He Has A Gun!

***So you guys. If you follow my twitter ( Quote_FriendsTV) You would have already known this, but I forgot to tell everyone else. On the 28/12/12 ( so last year!:D) Matthew. Freaken. Perry. TWEETED ME. I used my personal account and said:**

**" MatthewPerry what's your favorite song?" and I refreshed a lot because I was bored and then BOOM. HE FRAKEN REPLIED. He said "Holocene by Bon Iver" and I died inside. Thanks Matthew for making my day, my week, my month, and even my year. Anyway, it's about to get serious. **

**Have a fun read!... 0.0**

* * *

Monica got in the car and started it. She drove home, and told the kids to go upstairs. They went upstairs and she went straight to Chandler. He was still asleep on the sofa. She felt his head. He still had a fever. She shook him awake gently.  
"Here sweetie, take this," She said, and he did. He pulled a sour face.  
"That's foul." He said, his voice hoarse.  
"Sorry," Monica laughed. "Why don't you go up to bed?" She said. Chandler nodded and tried to stand up, and Monica helped him. She put him to bed and he was asleep before she had even tucked him in. She walked downstairs and cleaned as she walked, picking up bits of this and that. She picked up several Barbie's off the floor and put them on the stairs for the girl to pick up. The door rang and she answered it, feeling light-headed when she saw Pete.  
"I said see you soon, what did you think I meant?" He asked, his voice cold.  
"Pete, leave." She said.  
"Is Chandler feeling better?" He asked. Monica froze.  
"How did you know he was ill?" She asked, afraid of the answer.  
"I saw you buying his medicine. Remember?" He asked. Monica relaxed a little. "So he's in bed?" Pete asked. Monica nodded.  
"Good," Pete sai, walking past her. He walked into the livingroom and sat down. Monica shut the door and followed him in. She wasn't going to show him she was afraid. She sat next to him and they talked, about a lot.  
He had changed.  
He wasn't the same. He had a wife, and a little boy named Johnny. Monica felt comfortable around him. She felt like because she had known him for a while, she could be comfortable around him.  
"Mom, dad needs you!" Kianna shouted. Monica stood up, but Pete caught her wrist, sitting her down. Monica was forced to look at him. He wasn't going to let her go upstairs. "Mom!" Kianna shouted again.  
"Two seconds, Kia!" Monica shouted back, still looking at Pete. A few minuets passed.  
"Mom, dad's getting sick, he needs you!" Kia shouted. Monica looked at Pete, he continued to hold her wrist. He stood up and pulled her out the door.  
"Lets get coffee." He suggested. Monica was dragged out the door.

Kianna was getting sick of looking after her dad. She couldn't do it without her mom. She walked to the kitchen.  
"Mom?" She walked to the livingroom and opened the curtains a bit and peeked out. Monica was in Pete's car. He was pulling away from the driveway. "DAD!" She screamed, and ran up the stairs. She shouted his name repeatedly, until she ran into his room and shook him awake. "Dad!" She said, trying to wake him up. He stayed rolled over. "Dad, Pete has mom." She said. Chandler rolled over, and looked at her.  
"Really?" He asked, sounding weak. Kianna nodded. Chandler threw the covers back and jumped out of bed, running down the stairs and calling Molly.  
"Can you come watch the kids?" He asked.  
"How long for?" She asked.#  
"Oh, it might be a while. Pete has Monica." He told her.  
"Chandler, you're sick." She said.  
"I may be sick, but the bigger issue is that a strange man has my wife. If you could hurry over, I would appreciate it." He said, hanging up. He told Kianna that until Molly got here, she was in charge. "Lock all the doors. Don't look out the windows. Stay together. Call Molly if she is not here and something happens." He paused, looking around their scared faces. "Stay safe." He said, and he hugged each child and jogged outside, getting in his car. He ignored the nausea and headache, and focused on Monica. He drove to Pete's house, and was about to enter when his phone rang. He picked it up and heard Molly's voice.  
"Chandler!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't go in there, Kianna saw him holding a gun."  
"He has a gun?! I have to help Monica."  
"We called the police, they said he doesn't seem a threat. They told me, to tell you to come home now. Don't you dare go in."  
"...Okay." He hung up and began to drive home.

He ran inside the apartment and rang Pete of Monica's phone. He answered.  
"Chandler."  
"Don't hurt her. Don't- Don't you dare even touch her. Or I swear to god-"  
"I'd be careful about what you say here."  
"Please don't hurt her."  
"Look Chandler, I don't know why you're worried. I only have a gun."  
"Stop it Pete. Don't even go near her." Chandler stopped as an ear-piercing bullet sound was heard through the phone. Chandler dropped the phone and ran out to the car.

He was going to kill him.


	43. Simultaneous Shooting

Chandler dropped the phone as if it was fire as he ran from the apartment.  
The bullet shot.  
He ran as fast as he could to his car and sped down the street. He got outside of Pete's apartement, but called the poilce from his phone and explained the situation. They said they were on their way. He shut the car door silently, praying she would be okay.  
He opened Pete's apartment door and walked inside, listening for a sound of Monica's voice. Nothing. He pushed the livingroom door open and saw her. He of course had her tied up, and he actually had a gun next to him. Chandler opened the door and walked in. Monica looked at him and mouthed 'I love you.' Chandler mouthed it back as Pete walked up to Chandler, gun in hand. He had it pointed at him. Chandler put both of his hands up, and stayed still.  
"What do you want?" Pete asked.  
"I want you to let Monica go. Don't you think you have put us through enough crap? Don't you think we have suffered enough? Look Pete, I know Monica was yours. But you cheated, and I couldn't help falling in love with her. I know you can't stand to hear that, but-" Chandler walked towards Pete.  
"If you weren't a dumb shit, you wouldn't move a muscle." Pete said. Chandler froze, as he heard police sirens outside. "You called the poilce?" He looked calm. "You called the police on me? I could kill you you know. I press this trigger once, bang. You're dead." Chandler swallowed, his throat dry. "And you know what? Shooting you is becoming some thing I would very much like to do. I don't care if it's jail for life, it would be worth it to get my Monica back and see your body dead on the floor." Pete snarled.  
"Pete. If you shoot me, they will put you in jail for attempted murder. So you won't get Monica anyway." Chandler said.  
Just make a sudden move. Grab the gun!  
He listened to the voice in his head. He had to make a sudden move. The poilce barged in and stood around Pete, ready to shoot but only if he moved the gun.  
"What are you doing here, Chandler? I told myself, that if you walked in, I would shoot you." Pete said. Chandler swallowe again, his hands still shaking. "But I can't even do that. I don't even think it's loaded." As Pete said his last word, he pointed the gun directly at Chandler's head. The police officers jumped to the ready.  
Monica saw it from a different point of view. She saw Pete's hand on the trigger. She saw him about to shoot. In one last movement, she kicked his ankle and Pete shot while falling over, shooting Chandler, but at the same time the police shooting Pete. It was not even a second apart. Monica cried and covered her eyes as she saw Chandler hit the floor. She had kicked Pete, hard. Right on the ankle. She knew Pete was dead, from where she was sitting she could see the blood on his chest. She couldn't see Chandler.

Where had Chandler been shot?


	44. He's Asleep!

**_✿This one is for Ruby. She is a little girl I have been following on Twitter for a while. She has been fighting multiple brain tumors. Sadly, the angels asked for Ruby back on the 7th Januray 2013._**  
**_I know this has nothing to do with my writing, but this story really effected me. Sleep tight princess xo.✿_**

* * *

Monica tried to run over to Chandler, but was still tied up. She couldn't see him properly.  
Was he breathing? She didn't know. She couldn't move, she couldn't get to him. She tapped a police officer on the back, who was busy checking if Pete was dead. They were bringing him back to life! Why would they do that? She heard someone announce Pete was breathing and then they got him in an ambulance and moved over to Chandler. Monica was untied and she rushed over to see him awake. He was in pain, but he was awake. She grabbed his hand and he squeezed back.  
"Where did he get you?" Monica asked.  
"My ankle, I think. I don't wanna look," He said. Monica laughed.  
"You're supposed to be a doctor," She said.  
"I can look at other people's blood. Can't stand mine." He told her, smirking. Monica smiled, relieved that he was talking to her like Chandler would. The paramedics picked up Chandler and got him on a stretcher, putting him in a second ambulance. Monica rode next to him, holding him hand. He chatted to her normally, until they gave him a needle which made him start to fall asleep. Monica was alarmed. She didn't want him to sleep for even a second. She wanted him awake and talking to her at all times. He was almost asleep. She shook him gently, and he looked at her.  
"Stay awake sweetie." She said. Chandler nodded and closed his eyes. She shook him again. "Chan." His eyes stayed closed. "Chandler?" He didn't wake up. She sighed and got her phone out, texting Molly.  
Bring the kids to the hospital. Don't worry, everything's fine.

Monica sat in the waiting room. She had sat with Chandler for 2 hours, but the nurse had told her she may as well sit in the waiting room while the medication wore off and Chandler woke up. She sat down with a cup of water, and finally took a big breath. When did life get so damn difficult? Suddenly-  
"Mommy!" Three children ran into the waiting room, and lunged at Monica. She held them close.  
"Where's daddy? Is he okay?" Lydia asked.  
"He's asleep." Monica said. Daniel and Lydia nodded, but Kianna looked alarmed and shook her head.  
"No. No no no..." She said, and started crying. Monica looked at her, puzzled.  
"What?" She asked.  
"When my grandma died, you told me she was asleep. And now daddy's asleep too?!" Kianna said, still crying.  
"No, sweetie. Daddy is actually asleep. He was very tired. He'll wake up soon." Monica said, stroking Kianna's hair softly. Kianna swallowed and nodded.  
"Can I see him?" She asked.  
"He's fine. Do you not believe me?" Monica asked.  
"I want to see him." Kianna said. Monica nodded and took the younger children's hands, and led them to Chandler's room. She opened the door and walked inside, suprised to see him awake and chatting to a young nurse. Monica felt a rush of jealousy and walked up.  
"Sweetie, you'e up." She said. Chandler smiled and nodded.  
"I'll give you two some time." The nurse said, and left the room. The kids smiled and ran up to Chandler. He hugged them all and they settled happily.  
"So that nurse was young." Monica said. Chandler just laughed. "What's funny about that?" She said angrily.  
"I just can't believe after all this time, and all this crap we've been through together, you still think there's someone else." Chandler smiled. "I love you, and only you, and that's the way it's going to be for the rest of our lives." He said. Monica smiled, looking down.  
"I love you too." She said, and they kissed.  
"Ew," Lydia said.  
"You scared me today." Monica said.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Mon. I'll just not be shot next time." Chandler quipped. Monica frowned and hit him lightly and he laughed.

This was what he wanted.

Forever.


End file.
